Don't Forget
by grimordonez12
Summary: Sometimes you forget your childhood best friend. Sometimes they forget you. Sometimes you just have to make them remember.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys =) im kinda new to this so please hang with me. I have a small idea where this story is going but please give me any ideas. I know this chapter isn't too long but I hope you like it. Enjoy =]

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing =/

**Chapter 1**

"Quinnie? Hey Quinnie, get up. C'mon we have to go now, Quinn." The little brunette girl pushed on the blondes arm that was currently covering her eyes. They were under their favorite tree at the park, just enjoying their last day together. It was starting to get late and and off in the distance you could hear a bell ring and a bright light shown from a house. "Quinn, you have to get up. We have to go now. Grandma is calling us for dinner." The blonde grumbled under her breath. "No, I wanna stay here. Stay with me, Rach." Quinn rolled over and put her head on Rachel's lap. The small girl sighed and ran her fingers through the blonde hair.

Quinn hummed her appreciation and snuggled closer into Rachel's lap. "One more minute, please?" A sudden flash brought Rachel's eyes up. The light was now a bright green. "Oh no! Quinn, it's green! We have to go! Now!" Rachel jumped up pulling the slightly taller girl with her. Quinn staggered up and looked up at the far away light. "Grandmas going to be mad." Rachel scoffed and shook her head already starting toward the path that would lead them home. "Well she wouldn't be if someone didn't play lazy and get up when I told her to." Quinn walked next to Rachel looking at the ground, "I'm sorry, Rae. I just didn't want to leave. After dinner I have to go home and then I'm leaving. I just wanted to spend as much time with you as I can." Rachel looked at her and felt tears welling up.

She launched herself at Quinn and gave her the biggest hug shes ever given anyone. Quinn hugged her back with as much fervor. "I know, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to rush or anything. Id rather stay with you, but we have to go, you know?" They both nodded and walked up the path holding hands. "Rae?" The younger girl looked at the blonde. "Ya, Quinnie?" Quinn looked down at her and held out her pinkie. "Promise me you'll wait for me, your my best friend Rae and I love you. Ill be back ok." She finished nodding her head once. Rachel burst into tears then. She linked their pinkies and nodded her self. "Definitely. I'll wait forever Quinn." Quinn smiled and wiped Rachel's tears away with her thumb. They both looked at each other now memorizing everything they could. Quinn couldn't help leaning in. Rachel's breath caught as her eyes fluttered closed. It was only a quick kiss but neither girl could ignore the sparks.

Quinn moved back enough to touch foreheads together. "I love you, tiny." Rachel smiled and hugged her tightly, burying her head into the taller girls neck. She took in a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the girl who at the time had been her hero, and her best friend. "I love you too, Quinnie. Forever and ever." Both of the girls walked back to Rachel's house hand in hand, both remembering when they first met. It was in the second grade. Rachel didn't have many friends and most of the kids made fun of her. Quinn on the other hand was different. She had plenty of friends, very popular actually, but was very nice and polite. She was never the one to torment Rachel. She went out of her way to hang out with Rachel and she protected her whenever someone was being a bully. They quickly became best friends and have been for the last two years. Not long at all to either of them. But now Quinn's parents were making her move. They never liked Rachel because of her two gay dads. Quinn's father was a very religious man and called them sinners every time he heard the Berry name. Quinn's mother just followed a long, too scared to ever say anything.

Quinn kept Rachel and her friendship a secret all this time knowing full well what would happen if they found out. He'd keep them apart. They were doing so well at hiding it too. Until a few days ago. Quinn's father happened to pay a visit to the elementary school as a surprise. He found the two girls under a tree laying on each others shoulders holding hands. He had yelled at them non stop until a teacher had to pull him away. The very next day it had been announced that they were moving but Quinn had no idea where. The girls were crushed and vowed to spend every moment together that they had left.

Today was their last day and had spent most of it in each others arms. They talked about everything that came to their mind. Every single memory that they had together. Quinn had promised to write to her whenever she could. After dinner it was time for Quinn to leave. As Quinn was leaving, everyone crying and falling on each other not wanting to say goodbye, Rachel ran up to her holding a necklace with a silver star charm on it and promptly put it on Quinn. She looked up at her. Silent tears running down both of their faces. "I'll be waiting, ok?" Quinn nodded too choked up for words and leaned down to kiss Rachel again. She hugged her tight and whispered into her ear, "I love you, Rach. Now and forever, ok? Don't forget." they hugged each other not wanting to let go until Rachel's dad, Leroy, had to break them up stating that Quinn's parents would be expecting her soon. With final goodbyes Quinn left, clutching the charm necklace around her neck.

Rachel had sobbed all night thinking about Quinn. Taking comfort only from her grandma. Grandma Berry was Rachel's rock. She knew the little one inside and out and loved her to death. When she met Quinn the first time, she had a field day. She knew just by looking at the girl. She'd punk on the girls, always talking about how they would get married and be together forever. Tonight had most definitely broken her heart. To see Quinn kiss Rachel and then leave, she nearly passed from heart ache. Now she was reassuring the small brunette that someday they would meet again. It just had to be fate. It had to be.

Over the next few months Rachel slowly got better. She stopped crying all the time and acting like a zombie junior. She soon lost hope of ever getting a letter from Quinn, having not had any contact at all from the girl. After about a year in a half Quinn's name was never spoken of again. Rachel, instead put all her attention on becoming a Broadway star. She had already been in ballet and vocal coaching since she could remember. She joined any and every extra curricular she could in middle school, she was in drama class and took every part she could have.

During the seventh grade Grandma Berry had a long talk with Rachel. She told her to follow her dreams and hold onto the love she comes across. She looked right into the girls eyes, "Don't forget about love, Rachel. It's the most important thing in the entire world. You may become famous someday and award winning and all but someday you'll come across someone who takes your breath away. You'll want nothing more to spend the rest of your life with them. To hold their hand through thick and thin. Don't forget, Rachel. Remember? Don't forget." she hoped with all her heart that the two girls she loved dearly would reunite some day and remember the love they once had. She kissed Rachel on the head and hugged her tightly before going to bed never to wake again.

The Berry men thought it would be wise to move somewhere else. To get away from all this heartache. They ended up in Lima, Ohio and settled there. Rachel had done eighth and ninth grade online but did manage to make some friends around the town eventually. She had decided to start public school again for sophomore year. What she would encounter there, though, would send her on a riveting, extraordinary, and emotional roller coaster.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone =] I'm so glad you liked this story! I thank you all so much for all the alerts and especially the reviews. They made my entire week =) I plan on updating every week somewhere between Wednesday and Friday. I'll try to keep to my word but no promises. Anyway, this chapter is mostly about Rachel learning about the glee club so without further ado, here's chapter two! (haha that rhymed) Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

Rachel woke up to a text from her best friend Noah. They met at temple and have been friends ever since.

**Noah: ** **wanna hang out, Jewbabe?**

She smiled at the boy's nickname for her. It was kinda weird but endearing at the same time so she loved it. Quickly texting back her agreement she got up to do her usual routine. By the time she was out of the shower, Noah had texted her that he was on his way.

It hadn't even hit her that Noah was up at 5 A.M until she checked her phone and noticed it was 6 now. Noah is never awake anywhere near this time. He always sleeps in and stays lazy all day. The only thing keeping him in shape is him being on the football team at his school. To be honest,he was ripped. She got ready quickly and went downstairs to greet him.

She opened the door just in time to see him lift his fist to knock. "Well, hello there, Jewbabe." He greeted picking her up into a huge hug at least 3-5 ft off the ground. "How are you this fine morning?" Rachel patted at his chest gasping for air, "Noah, put me down this instant! I can't breathe!" He slowly and gently put her down on the ground.

He looked down apologetically but she could see his smile tugging at his lips. "I'm sorry, I'm just so excited for tomorrow. It's your first day at school. At McKinley! With me! It's going to be so bomb!" He pumped his fists in the air jumping around her. Rachel couldn't help but share her excitement as she jumped up with him. "I know! I'm so happy! I cannot wait to engage in more friendships with other peers!"

Noah laughed at her far away look with complete excitement. He quickly feigned hurt. He put his hand over his heart and closed his eyes. "That hurts Rach, I thought I was your best friend but apparently I can be easily replaced. It's cool though. I may never recover but as long as your happy then its ok. Ill just go now then." He said as he turned towards the door.

Rachel wrapped her arms around his waist and tried to pull him back. "Noah! No! You know your my best friend in the entire world. No one can ever replace you." He turned to look at her then, smiling from ear to ear. "good."

He quickly picked her up and threw her over his shoulder walking up the stairs to her room, completely ignoring her protests. "We have a lot planned today, buddy. I have to tell you everything there is to know about McKinley." Rachel stopped struggling as they reached her room. "Why? Can't I just go like a normal person?"

Noah shook his head vigorously as he set her down on her bed. "No no no! Of course you can't! You'll get killed. You wont know what to do, or who to avoid or anything." Rachel looked at him questioningly. "Alright I suppose. Who should I avoid?" He smiled and looked down at his hands, concentrating. "Well first off, avoid all cheerleaders and jocks, except for me, of course. They will eat you alive. Trust me, your better off not even looking at them. We have a glee club by the way." He looked up at her knowingly.

"I know you'll want to join. Its pretty cool, honestly, there's a couple kids in there of all status. A few jocks and cheerleaders and then there's a gay kid but hes cool, his name is Kurt." He reached into a bag that Rachel hadn't even noticed he had, pulling out a few pictures. Turning over one, he showed her a picture of a small looking boy with perfect complexion, wearing vintage looking clothes and a magazine for all the top shoes to be wearing right now. "Definitely gay, right?" Noah smiled as Rachel giggled. "And im sure you regard him with the utmost respect, correct?" Noah nodded, "Ya, me and Kurt are cool. I don't talk to him very often actually.

Alright moving on. Kurt's best friend and diva in crime is Mercedes." He pulled out a picture of a dark, fierce looking girl with a great smile. "She seems nice." He nodded. "She is but sometimes she's just a bit too diva, ya know?" Rachel laughed and shook her head. "Noah you can never be too much diva." He laughed and moved on.

Holding up a boy in a wheel chair with glasses, Noah explained, "This is Artie and he has the best voice in the class for us guys. At least that's my opinion. He's super cool." Rachel nodded and smiled at the boys compliment to the other. The other two he showed were an Asian couple, Mike and Tina. Mike was an amazing dancer and Tina was a good singer. They all were apparently.

Rachel noticed some people were missing. "Noah, are there more? You said cheerleaders and jocks and I have yet to see any." Noah looked at Rachel seriously. "You don't need to know them. High school popularity is vicious, buddy. Just stick with me and the rest of the glee club and you'll be fine."

They just hung out after that, talking about the students and teachers Rachel would meet and how gross the lunch is. Noah told her about the slushies and how to try to avoid them at all costs. He told her about every girl he has ever been with, even though she's heard these stories many many times before. Apparently he got caught with another girl last night and was promptly kicked out of his house, hence he was up so early today.

At around 3, Noah told her that he was going to introduce her to a couple of the gleeks so that she would have other friends when she starts tomorrow. Just to be more comfortable in going. As they were on their way to the mall in Noah's truck, he noticed Rachel's nervousness in her hand fidgeting. "Rach, don't worry they'll like you. They're probably the nicest bunch of kids I've ever met. Not counting you of course." He said giving her a wide smile. This seemed to calm Rachel down enough to at least relax in her seat.

When they got there she could see the group of kids from the pictures all talking amongst each other. They looked nice enough, she thought. "Ok Jewbabe, ready?" She nodded and they both got out of the car. He put his arm around her shoulders as they walked up to them. "Hey guys, I'd like you to meet Rachel Berry. My fellow Jew. Rachel, this is Mercedes." Mercedes smiled genuinely and shook her hand. "Hey girl, nice to meet you." Rachel smiled at her as Noah pushed her along not giving her time to respond. "This is Artie." She smiled at the boy in the wheel chair and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Rachel. I look forward to seeing you in school. Are you - …" "OH MY GOD! You like BARBRA? She is a god!" The boy who she remembered as Kurt grabbed her bag she was carrying and gaped at the cd she always carried with her.

Her smile blew up and she jumped along with the boy. "Oh yes! Definitely! She's, my all time idol! I live and breathe to be just like her!" They laughed and gushed over the star. The other gleeks laughed at their enthusiasm. "So you start tomorrow, right Rachel?" She nodded at Kurt and smiled. "I'm very excited though Noah here has gladly put fear into my heart about what goes on there. These popular kids sound vicious. Though some are in glee club correct?" Kurt nodded and started laughing. "Yes but first, Noah? Who the heck is Noah?" He busted out laughing looking at the boy in question.

Rachel gave him a questioning look, arching her eyebrow. "What do you mean? You know Noah." She said pointing to him. Noah smiled at her. "No he knows Puck. That's what people call me at school, Rach." Rachel shook her head and looked back at Kurt who was doubled over laughing hysterically. "Hey princess, shut your mouth before I reacquaint you with the dumpster." Puck said. Rachel smacked his arm, "Noah!" Puck smiled at Kurt.

"Oh hush Puckerman, like Rachel would let you do that. Anyway back to the topic. There are three cheerleaders in glee club. The top ones to be exact so you should watch out with them. The arguably meanest one is Santana. She's offensive, cruel, and downright evil. Although she does have a nice side. A sweet spot so to speak. And that particular spot is Brittany. Brittany is the second cheerleader. The nicest most innocent girl I've ever met honestly. Though she's borderline spaced in the head so she talks a lot of nonsense but Santana, though not admittedly, is in love with her and looks out for her. So you get near Britt you'll have to go through Santana, but like I said Britt is really nice so she'll probably come up to you eventually."

Rachel nodded taking all of this in. "And the third girl?" Kurt looked to Puck for a second and back to Rachel. "The other one is Quinn. She's the HBIC of the school and top cheerleader on the squad. She rules the school with a point of her finger, She's blonde and beautiful and ridiculously vicious, She can order anyone to do anything and that's just the beginning."

Rachel's heart leapt at hearing her name. _"It couldn't be the same Quinn, right? Quinn is the nicest person I know. She couldn't be the HBIC. Its not her",_ Rachel thought. Rachel was brought back to reality when Kurt took them to get ice cream. The rest of the day went well enough. They all got to know each other and quickly became good friends. They schooled Rachel some more on McKinley High. Rachel loved these people. She could tell they were good friends and that they would be there for her at school. She couldn't wait for the next day.

Ok guys there you have it. I hoped you liked it. So I have a question for you guys, do you like the third person writing style or would it be better if I changed it to first person? I noticed it might be a little confusing which in turn would be annoying so im just wondering. Let me know please! Thanks again for all the alerts and such. I absolutely love you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! Who's ready for a new chapter? I sure am. So you get to see Quinn in this chapter =) Among others as well. Thanks for being patient, I've had a pretty bad week so sorry for the mistakes and slight delay. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The next day Rachel woke up extra early to do her morning routine. She ran and worked out all the energy she built up for her first day. After she finished getting ready she went downstairs for breakfast. Her fathers were both sitting at the table drinking coffee. "Good morning sweet heart, how are you feeling? Excited?" Rachel smiled and made her self breakfast. "Very much so, actually. I already prepared myself on where to go and what to do today. I looked up the faculty and familiarized myself with the teachers I might have. I can't wait!" Her dads both laughed and hugged her. She smiled and they continued talking about her day when eventually they heard a horn outside.

"Oh that's Noah now. Ok dad, daddy, I'll see you when I get home. Wish me luck!" She screamed as she made her way out. "Good luck!" They both yelled in unison.

"I hope she she has a good time. I'm still not sure she's ready." Leroy said to his husband, Hiram. "Oh hush, she'll be fine. She's a strong girl, remember?" Leroy nodded and let his husband wrap him in his arms. "What about Quinn? What do you think is going to happen when she see's her? She's changed a bit you know." Hiram shook his head and sighed. "Some how she's missed her this entire time. I don't know how though, this place isn't all that big. Maybe they forgot about each other?" They both shook their head. "Doubt it. Well, we'll just have to wait and see then."

"Good morning, Jewbabe!" Noah smiled as Rachel got into his truck. "You ready?" She smiled and nodded but she couldn't admit to him that she was actually really nervous. As they drove to the school Noah kept with idle conversation noticing Rachel's lack of full responses. It helped a little bit but when they finally got to the school and she looked at all the students and teachers filling in she suddenly couldn't move.

She teared her eyes away when she felt Pucks hand touch her knee. He looked at her seriously. "Don't worry about it, ok? It'll be fine, trust me. Just calm down ok, Rach?" She nodded and stepped out with him and started walking towards the front doors. He draped his arm around her shoulders as they walked and softly rubbed one trying to be comforting. As they neared the entrance she could hear gruff chanting and a unmistakable high pitched voice. She looked to her right and saw a group of large boys in jerseys and Letterman jackets. They were holding onto Kurt about to throw him into the dumpster.

She broke free from Puck and ran straight to them pushing the muscular guys to the side. Or at least tried too, she was greatly oversized by these mammoths of guys. She made her way to Kurt and pushed him behind her. Turning to the boys she put on her best stern face. "What the heck do you think your doing? You big neanderthals! You do not treat people so rudely! I am appalled!" she huffed as all eyes were on her, the guys smiling with slight confusion but mostly amusement.

Puck had finally made his way over and patted some guys on the back. Rachel hadn't noticed before but he was sporting the same jersey as them. "Sup' guys?" A tall goofy looking guy, the one who had Kurt before, smiled and fist bumped him. "Not much dude. Who's this?" The tall boy pointed to Rachel. Puck walked over and put his arm around Rachel again. "This here is Rachel Berry. New student and my best Jewbabe. So back off her. Got it?" He said giving a pointed look to all of them. "And my friends!" Rachel pitched in grabbing Kurt's hand who smiled gratefully at her. Some of the guys scoffed and slowly filed away. The goofy guy had stayed though smiling or at least she thought was you could call a smile at her. It was weird looking to be honest. Slanted and not in the good way.

He walked over to her holding out his hand. "Hi, I'm Finn. The quarterback." He was ridiculously tall. She had to look up all the way to look at him. "Hello, Finn. It's nice to meet you. I'm Rachel Berry." He held her hand just a tad to long for her taste as he laughed heartily. "Berry? Like Strawberry but with out the straw?" She grimaced at his joke and nodded. "It's really nice to meet you, Rachel. I can't wait to see you around." He winked then walked off after highfiving Puck. "She's hot, dude." He said as he walked past him.

Rachel rolled her eyes and grumbled in disgust. Puck smiled at her. "I think he likes you. Damn Berry, it's your first day and you already got guys falling for you." Rachel scoffed and looked at Kurt. "Are you ok, Kurt?" He nodded and fixed his clothes. "Oh definitely. Thanks to you my jacket is only slightly wrinkled and not completely." Rachel and Kurt smiled at each other. "So, today's the big day! You ready for this, Berry?" He asked as he linked their arms together and walked towards the school.

She nodded but was truly unsure. The more she thought about coming to a new school after having not been anywhere other then her home for the past few years was seriously starting to freak her out. But she kept her head held high. "Of course! I'm Rachel Berry. I got this! So, whats first?" Puck nudged her then. "We have to go get your classes first." The three of them walked together and retrieved her classes. She had the first two periods with Kurt thankfully and then puck in third and fifth period. That left Rachel alone for two periods until the end of the day where she would join them for glee club.

They day went by pretty quickly with no incidents and Rachel was starting to believe that it wasn't so bad. Until lunch came around. Puck picked her up from her class and they started walking down the hallway towards the cafeteria, Pucks arm back around her shoulders, when a tall Latina with fierce features walked up to them. "What the fuck, Puck!" Puck stepped back a second startled. He pushed Rachel behind him slightly though Rachel could still see the girl perfectly. She looked her up and down. She's kind of cute. No she's...pretty dang hot actually, Rachel thought. This did not go unnoticed by the tall girl. "What's up, Santana?"

Puck nudged Rachel back a bit further as Santana looked Rachel up and down as well. "You dick head! My mom said to stop forgetting your gross boxers everywhere! She's tired of having to wash them for you." Puck laughed and Rachel grimaced. This must be one of Noah's conquests then. She vaguely remembered Santana's name and had already figured she was a cheerleader. She was wearing the red uniform with pride. Her hair was done up in a tight ponytail with a swish at the end. Santana's eyes darted back to Rachel then and the small girl smiled at her. "Who's Rupaul over here?" Santana asked narrowing her eyes. "No one Santana. Leave her alone."

Rachel stepped up then, never to be the one to back down. "I'm Rachel Berry. You must be Santana Lopez. I've heard a lot about you." she held out her hand to be shaken but Santana didn't give it a single glance. "What ever manhands. Stay away from me, I might catch hobbit. I will ends you if you do." Rachel lifted an eyebrow.

She knew this type of girl. Feisty, acted tough and all but Rachel knew she was probably a softie somewhere deep inside. Rachel looked up at the girl and smiled mischievously. She _was_ kind of **(cough** **cough) **really **(cough)** hot. She walked closer to the Latina and leaned up to her ear. Santana was frozen in shock. Who the hell does this girl think she is, she thought to herself. "Bring it, Satan." Santana could almost feel Rachel's lips on her ear. She bit her lip and tried not to make a sound or move at all. Secretly she thought the hobbit had nice legs and looked like a good quickie but...just...well just no.

She pushed Rachel back into Puck, who caught her slightly tumbling back a bit. Santana narrowed her eyes at the short girl. "Back off y-you fuckin tranny." And with that she stalked off, but not without Rachel seeing the slight blush and the way she raked her eyes over her body. She saw her reaction and knew damn well that her little stunt flustered the girl. This should be fun, Rachel thought.

Puck turned her around then with confusion and a little amazement in his eyes. "What?" She asked innocently flashing him a smile. "She's not as bad as you made her out to seem. It was really quiet easy actually." He laughed and shook his head. "You just made Santana stutter! She freakin faltered! Good job! I think you might be in trouble though." He said pointing behind her. Rachel turned around to see Santana talking to a big guy she now knew as Dave Karofski. She saw her hand him a huge slushy as he started walking towards them. "Don't worry I'll handle this." Puck said as he went to push her behind him again.

The boy was much taller and humongous compared to either of the girls and slightly taller then puck. "Get out of my way, Puck. Santana's orders." Puck stepped up closer to him. "No. Leave her a lone Karofski. Go tell Santana to fuck off." The boy shook his head and stepped closer to Rachel.

He looked around puck to see her just smiling there. "Hello Dave. I presume you want to throw that perfectly good slushy at me, am I right?" He nodded and looked down apologetic. "I'm sorry, Rachel. Your really nice and all but I have orders." She nodded and walked closer to him, around Puck. Puck tried to push her back again. "Rach, stop. You don't need this on your first day." She pushed passed him and looked up to Dave. "Go ahead the, Dave. Give me your best shot. But know that after this I will not be able to help you with your studies or look at you the same."

Dave looked at her and shook his head. He kind of looked confused about what she said but went past it. He looked back at Santana to see if she was still watching, which she was. He looked back to Rachel and handed her the slushie. "Here, it's grape. I didn't do anything to it so its ok to drink it." Rachel smiled and took the drink happily. "Grapes my favorite, thank you, Dave. And don't worry, I'll still help you out." She said with a huge grin. She leaned in closer and slightly hugged him.

Puck watched on with astonishment. What the hell was going on here? Rachel looked back to Santana as Dave left. She smirked and winked at the girl. Santana huffed and stalked away finally. Rachel laughed and puck was just shocked. "What the hell are you going to do to this school?" He said as they continued their walk to the cafeteria.

She sat with the gleeks and they were all amazed at her incident with Santana. "The fact that you came out of that unscathed is just ridiculous and amazing!" Kurt said in shock. "Girl, what kind of super powers do you have? She should have given you a beat down!" Mercedes asked and the table nodded. Rachel just shrugged. "She likes girls right? Well, a little teasing with that in mind and viola! Easy." Rachel smiled. "Do you like girls?" The Asian girl named Tina asked. Rachel shrugged again. "I've never had a set sexuality to be honest. My dad's brought me up to be open minded. I've only ever liked one girl though." Rachel looked down, poking at her food.

"Ah! Mystery girl you always talk about! You never told me her name." Puck said while stuffing food into his mouth. Rachel shook her head at the memories of Quinn that were threatening to come back. She shook them away refusing to dwell on broken hearts."It doesn't matter honestly. Just forget it."

Kurt turned to her and snickered. "It really doesn't matter. I think you seriously got under Santana's skin, Rachel." He said nodding over to far table across the cafeteria. As she looked over she could see Santana glaring at her as she viciously talked to a tall blonde next to her. There was another shorter blonde across from them who vaguely looked familiar but she couldn't tell with only being able to see her back. Rachel connected eyes with Santana and smirked with a wink. She could see the girl scoff and look back to the tall blonde.

Rachel laughed and turned back to her friends. "If she wants to do something about me then she can come herself." Puck snickered trying to hold in his food, Rachel pinched his arm. "Not like that! You perv!" At that the bell rang and they all went their own way.

At the end of the day it was finally time to go to glee. Rachel was excited admittedly. She ran all the way there and wasn't surprised to be the first one there. She looked around and spotted a middle aged man at the piano looking through sheets of music and papers. "Hi Mr. Schue. I'm Rachel Berry, the new student." He jumped and turned around with huge eyes. Relaxing as he noticed it was only a little girl, he smiled and walked over to shake her hand. "Nice to meet you, Rachel. Glad to have you here. Kurt informed me earlier that you were going to be attending. Go ahead and take a seat. The others should be here soon." She beamed and sat down in the front row.

A few minutes later people started to file in. Kurt and Mercedes sat on her right while puck took the seat to her left. "You excited, Rach?" Puck asked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Most definitely, Noah." She leaned into him and smiled. Finn walked up to her then with his goofy looking grin. "Hi Rachel. I didn't know you'd be in glee. I'm glad you are though." He winked and took the seat behind her. After that Mike, Tina, Artie and eventually a boy named Matt walked in. They all said hi to her as they passed to their seats.

Puck nudged her and looked forward towards the door. In came Santana walking with the tall blonde. Rachel figured this must be Brittany. Santana locked eyes with her, Rachel could see her fighting a smirk as the blonde whispered something in her ear. Brittany ran up to her and poked her chest quickly. "I love your apple sweater. Argyle? Weird, anyway I'm Brittany S. Pierce. Not to be confused with Britney Spears." Rachel smiled at the tall girl. "Hello Brittany/ It's nice to meet you. And thank you for the compliment, I think." The blonde girl smiled and bent over down to Rachel's face. "You know, Santana can be mean sometimes but she told me she kinda liked your skirts. What did she say? They make your legs – mmph!" Santana covered Brittany's mouth and started dragging her to the back row. "I never said anything about your hobbit legs, manhands. I'm not into tranny's, sorry." They both sat down and Brittany giggled as Santana crossed her arms. Rachel smiled at Brittany and winked at Santana, making the girl scowl.

Mr. Schue walked up then, clapping his hands. "Ok class! Let's get started. Today I wanted to –...Where's Quinn?" Every body looked around as if she was hiding in the classroom. Rachel admitted to herself she was a little excited to see who this Quinn was. Even though she fully believed it could not be her Quinn. "Right here." In walked the blonde cheerleader. "Sorry I'm late I – " Her voice caught as she spotted the girl in the front row. Slowly Rachel turned around to meet eyes with her. Both were quiet for a moment until someone (Mercedes) cleared their throat. "Sorry I'm late. I was talking to coach Sylvester." Quinn said looking at Mr. Schue as she started walking towards the other cheerios.

Before she could pass though, Rachel stood up and grabbed her wrist. "Quinn?" The girl stopped and slowly looked at Rachel's hand on her, quickly pulling it away. "Don't touch me. Who do you think you are?" She said looking at Rachel with a blank expression. Rachel stepped back with hurt on her features. "Quinn? Y-you don't remember me?" Quinn's eyes were looking anywhere but at Rachel. "I don't know who the heck you are. Now stay out of my way, Rupaul." Quinn pushed past the girl and took a seat looking straight ahead at nothing in particular.

The whole room was quiet as they watched Rachel. Her eyes teared up as she quickly grabbed her bag and ran out of the class. Santana looked at Quinn now. "What was that all about, Q?" The blonde just stared blankly ahead, hardly blinking for fear if she did the tears would push out. "I don't know who she is. She made a mistake." The girl nodded. "Well I don't see how you would. She's new here. Her name's Tranny or well Berry I think. Rachel Berry." The Latina said scrunching up her face. Quinn couldn't stand the pain she felt in her heart. It had been so long since she's seen her and having to talk to her like that nearly killed her. She has to though. It's for the best, she thought. The class continued on normally with the exception of a few glances at Quinn every now and then.

**Ok so there you have it. Sorry for any mistakes. I hope you like whats going on so far. I was a little bit iffy on the Santana part but I think it should be cleared up not long from now. What do you think of it though? Tell me all your thoughts and ideas. I'd love to hear them. Thanks again for being patient oh and don't forget to review! Por favor?**


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys are amazing =) seriously awesome people. Special thanks to Phoebex13 and Sunriseondarkenedseas. Your comments are amazing and truthfully make me smile like an idiot whenever I read them. And trust me Quinn will get whats coming to her. I'm really glad you like Rachel though =) I'm having a lot of fun writing her part.**

**Now this chapter is pretty short but you'll get to see what's going on with Quinn. It'll switch between the girls every now and then for the next chapter or so.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**(Rachel)**

Rachel had ran her way home crying the entire time. She was sure she looked a mess and that her neighbors probably thought she finally lost it. When she got home she ran straight to her room. Her dads were working already. She turned on her ipod and feel face first into her pillow, crying her eyes. It actually amazed Rachel that her tears hadn't run out yet. She couldn't believe it. After all this time of hoping to the see this girl, never completely giving up on her. She finally see's her and she doesn't remember! Rachel curled up into a ball clutching her chest, racking with painful sobs. She could feel her heart crumbling with the pain. She eventually fell asleep with Quinn's harsh words replaying in her head.

**(Quinn)**

Quinn couldn't believe herself. Rachel Berry, the one and only girl she's ever loved was at school today. And she treated her like shit. She looked her in the face and told her she didn't know her! Quinn paced her room. She couldn't sit still, her mind was racing almost as fast as her heart. "It was for her own good." She rationed. "If my dad found out..." She shook her head not wanting to think about it. Her father would certainly freak out and hurt someone. Who knows what he's capable of.

Quinn yawned and walked downstairs, not wanting to be pent up anymore. Her father was in the study, working. She quietly sneaked by and walked into the kitchen. Her mother, Judy, was cooking dinner. "Hi mom. How was your day?" Quinn asked as she kissed her mom on the cheek. Their relationship was a lot better now. They confided in each other after they moved. Judy knew everything about Rachel and how much leaving had hurt her daughter. Truth is her mom was a lot more open minded then her dad. He was the only problem.

Judy smiled at her daughter. "It was ok. How was school, dear?" Quinn cringed and Judy noticed. "What happened today, dear? Did that Santana girl do something again?" Quinn laughed. Her mother never approved of her Latina friend very much. "Mom...um." Quinn could feel her eyes stinging as she remembered the events of today. She tried to blink past them but they were too heavy for her. Tears started to run freely down her cheeks as squeaks and hiccups started to form out. "Oh no, sweetie what happened?" Judy stopped everything and hugged her daughter close to her, rubbing her back in comfort.

"She was there, mom. She was there! She was..." Quinn's body racked with her sobs as she let out all her feelings. "Who, darling? Who was there?" Judy had an idea of who it was but she wasn't going to let her daughter know that. Quinn looked up and Judy could see the pain in her daughters eyes. "Rachel, mom. Rachel was there at school." Judy nodded and pulled Quinn to the table to sit her down. "Let me bring your father his dinner and then we can talk about everything, ok?" Quinn nodded wiping at her eyes and Judy left to the study. Quinn couldn't believe Rachel was here.

Her chest hurt just thinking about her. Soon her mother came back and they retreated to Quinn's room. Her mother had her lay down and put her head on her lap as she soothed her. "Tell me what happened, sweetie." Quinn sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Everything was normal for the most part. I mean I heard there was a new girl but I hadn't seen her or heard her name at all. Then at glee I was a little late because of Sylvester but when I got there...mom she was right there. Just sitting there in the front row." Judy nodded. "And what did she look like, dear? The same?" Judy knew full well what the girl looked like.

Despite her husbands demands, she kept in touch with the berry men. When they first moved to Lima, Judy was so happy. She had missed them dearly solely for the fact that they made Quinn the happiest she's ever seen her. They sent her a picture every now and then and kept her updated on the girl's life. As she did the same about Quinn. When she heard Rachel was going to be attending McKinley, she nearly screamed. She was so excited that they were going to reunite. The fact that they haven't run into each other before today is ridiculous, Judy thought. Though, she expected some thing a little better than this.

"She was beautiful, mom. More beautiful than I remember. Her hair was long and wavy and still had that shine. Her eyes were so happy, mom." Judy raised an eyebrow. "Were?" Quinn nodded and then whispered almost so quietly that Judy could barely hear her. "I pretended to not know her. I called her names." Quinn shook her head and started crying even harder. Judy was shocked. She didn't think that would happen. "Why did you do that, Quinn? You loved her." Quinn cringed into her self. "I...I can't. I can't let her get close again. Dad, he'll find out and he'll...he'll hurt her, mom! I can't let that happen. I don't want him to hurt her." Judy understood now. She let Quinn fall asleep on her lap as she whispered quiet comforts to her. Quinn only repeated her self until she fell asleep. Judy felt bad for the girls.

She tucked Quinn in without waking her and walked down to the living room. She quietly checked on her husband, Russel, who was sleeping in his study like always. She quickly grabbed her phone and walked outside dialing the Berry's number. It took a few rings but eventually Leroy picked up. "Hello? Leroy Berry speaking." Judy could hear the hurt tone in his voice. "Hello Leroy. How's Rachel?"

He sighed and she could hear him excuse him self as he walked out a door. "Well, we came home to her crying in her room blasting music. She's not good, Judy. I haven't seen her this broken up since my mother passed and when you three left. What the heck happened?" Judy felt her chest tighten. "I didn't think Quinn would act like that, Leroy. Believe me I was as surprised and confused as you. But she's only trying to protect her from Russel. I'm sorry this turned out this way because of my husband. What should we do?"

Leroy hummed in acceptance. "I figured. It's ok, Judy They are old enough to make these decisions. They'll figure it out. I have to go now so goodbye, Judy. Take care and I'll keep you posted." "Goodbye, Leroy. Thank you." Judy hung up and walked back inside. She went to bed hoping things could only get better for her daughter.

** Ok everyone, hope you liked it. You got a little glimpse into Quinn's home life as well as her reasoning. Please continue reviewing. They make me want to write more plus they just make me all the more happier. Seriously they make my week. Thanks you guys =) sorry it was so short!**


	5. Chapter 5

** Woo! New day at McKinley! Lets see how the girls are doing =) I felt bad for the last chapter being so short so im posting this one early. I think you'll like this chapter. It throws a whole new curve to things. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 5**

**(Rachel)**

Rachel woke up feeling horrible. She had cried all night and hardly got any sleep. She felt so dumb. "Of course she forgot about me. It's been about 6 years. How could I be so stupid to think she would." She could feel her eyes start to water again but she bit her lip, holding back her tears. She was tired of crying. She got up and walked to the bathroom looking at the mirror. She looked like shit honestly. She had huge bags under her eyes, her hair wasn't as shiny and her skin was paler than normal. She looked her self over and felt a sudden rage slowly build inside her. "Why does she get to forget? Fuck her for thinking she can break her promise. Fuck her. I'm going to make her remember. Whether she likes it or not." Rachel left her house feeling a little better. She had this confidence though a feeling of dread was still in her chest. "Be prepared Quinn Fabray, your about to take a trip down memory lane...I just have to figure out how though."

**(Quinn)**

"School is fucked up." Quinn thought as she walked to her locker. Everyone parted as she walked. It was nice at first but now she kind of hated it. No one talked to her really. They were all scared. She reached her locker just as Santana walked up beside her. "Hey Q, what's up? Wow you look like shit. What the hell happened to your ass?" Quinn glanced at her. "I had a hard night. What do you need Santana?" She asked not hiding her annoyance. She really needed a Brittany right now and not a Santana.

"I have a plan to get Rupaul back. I'm gonna go all Lima Heights Adjacent on her ass." Quinn looked at her quickly. "What are you going to do?" "I already told you. Lima Heights Adjacent? I'm gonna hit her with a slushie too. She won't see it coming this time. I'll give her the best McKinley high welcome any one has ever gotten!" The blonde shook her head grabbing her stuff and closing her locker. "Leave her alone S. She didn't do anything."

Santana looked at her raising an eyebrow with slight disbelief on her face "Why? She humiliated me in the halls and you in class plus shes knew here. She needs to know her place. Why the fuck should you care anyway?" Quinn shook her head and started walking away. If she couldn't be nice to her in person she could at least make going here slightly easier. "Just let her be, Santana. She's not worth your time. You have better things to care about." With that she walked into her class, dreading the next few hours counting down to glee club.

**(Rachel)**

On the way to school Rachel explained everything to Puck. For once he actually stayed quiet, just listening. "...and then glee club happened and...and...she doesn't remember me." She finished slightly glancing at the boy who was unusually quiet. "Noah?" He smiled and burst out laughing. "Quinn freakin Fabray likes girls. That's hot, Rach. Like seriously." Rachel giggled and rolled her eyes. "Of course that's all he would care about," She thought. "Point is, Puckerman, that I have to make her remember. I can't go back to living without her. Especially if she's this close now." She mumbled the end.

Noah finally looked at her and smiled. "Your sure it's her, right?" She nodded vigorously. "Positive." He smiled and nodded turning back to the road. "Let's get your girl then." Rachel beamed. Finally she was going to get Quinn back. She's waited long enough. At that point they had arrived at school. They ran inside almost late at Puck's laziness. "Next time I'm picking you up!" Rachel called as she ran into her class.

At lunch, Rachel was at her locker sorting things out. "Hey Rupaul!" Rachel turned and smirked as Santana stalked towards her. "Hello, Santana. I trust your day is going accordingly." Santana raised a perfectly trimmed eyebrow and smirked back. "Sure, Treasure Trail. You know being the new dwarf and all, you don't know where you stand." As Santana kept talking, and idea popped in Rachel's head. She knew how to get Quinn's attention. While the tan girl talked and paced around her, Rachel took out her phone and sent a quick text to puck.

**To Noah: Hey get Quinn to come to the hallway. By my locker.**

"Hey troll! Listen when people talk to you.!" Santana pushed Rachel into the lockers effectively pinning her with her arms. Rachel smirked mischievously. "This is going well." She thought. "Are you listening?" Santana growled, getting annoyed at Rachel's lack of focus. "Your kind of hot, Santana." Rachel whispered as she locked eyes with the girl who was now very confused. "What?" Santana was honestly struck by the question. "I know you heard me, Santana." Quickly before she could even process her words, Rachel switched sides with her.

She pushed her up against the lockers and smirked as the taller girls eyes widened. Santana looked around at the strangely empty hallway. "What are you doing, Berry?" Rachel smiled devilishly and ran her hand up Santana's side. "You know I've seen you looking, Santana. Your not the most discreet person on this planet. It's quite flattering, honestly." Rachel whispered into Santana's ear. Santana gasped as she felt Rachel's lips on her ear. "God Berry...What the hell?" Rachel giggled and kissed Santana's cheek quickly before backing up slightly, enough to look at her eyes.

Santana shook her head to clear her mind. Though not admittedly, she was turned on. Trying to keep her resolve, she glared at the girl. "What are you trying to do, Rupaul? Do you know who I am? I'm Santana Top-Bitch-In-School Lopez! You can't come up here in your hot as fuck skirts and try to dominate me. It just doesn't roll like that." Santana said as she switched their places again. Rachel smirked as her her plan unfolded perfectly. Lowering her eyes and looking through her lashes Rachel asked, "What are you going to do about it?" Santana snarled and crashed her lips to Rachel's roughly. Somewhere in the back of Rachel's mind she heard a gasp. Santana kissed her, pinning her to the lockers as their bodies were pressed together. Santana deepened the kiss as she pushed her tongue inside Rachel's mouth. "Anytime now." Rachel thought to herself as Santana "Worked her magic".

Suddenly, Santana was ripped off and thrown across the hall. "Get the fuck off her!" Quinn yelled as she pushed Santana aside. Rachel was smiling as she watched the scene fold out in front of her. "It worked!" Rachel thought. She looked at Quinn who was glaring at Santana. A cold and hard look in her eyes. Rachel's smile fell a little as she took in the girls appearance. Her eyes were dark and had deep bags under them. They were slightly puffy. "Was she crying?" Rachel thought. Her hair wasn't as pulled back as tightly as she saw it the day before.

Santana stood up and fixed her cheerios uniform. "What the fuck, Q? I mean thank you for detaching me from that hobbit but fuck! Did you have to send me into the lockers doing it? Not cool!" She glared back at Quinn and walked up to her. "What the fuck are you doing, Santana?" Quinn growled through clenched teeth. "What did it look like I was doing? I was showing hobbit here who exactly she is dealing with." The Latina said pointing over to the Rachel who was still against the lockers. Quinn whipped her head around and stared at Rachel. Rachel dropped the mischievous smirk she had on and replaced it with a softer small smile. "Hello Quinn." Quinn visibly softened and looked into Rachel's eyes. Noticing she looked just as bad as her.

She fought back the pang in her chest and turned to Santana again. "Brittany's with Artie again. I suggest you go cock block. Now." Santana scoffed and brushed past the blonde, walking straight up to Rachel. "Lucky Q was here to save you or else you would have gotten a beat down." Rachel smirked. "At the rate you were going down my throat, I doubt it." Santana pushed her into the lockers before strutting down the hall. Rachel turned to look at Quinn, who was only standing there. Not moving. She wasn't sure if she was even breathing.

Slowly she took a tentative step towards the girl who was currently covering her face with her hands. "Quinn?" The blonde looked up quickly finding Rachel. "What?" Rachel smiled and launched her self at the girl. "Quinnie!" The hug was unexpected and it made Quinn gasp. She sighed and very slowly wrapped her arms loosely on Rachel's back. Rachel smiled and closed her eyes. "She's actually here now. She's here with me." Rachel thought as she squeezed, breathing in the girls scent. She smelled only slightly different. There was still that familiar scent of vanilla but mixed with something else. Something was off.

Quinn closed her eyes fighting her inner voices. She wanted to stay like this for ever. She wanted to just stand here with Rachel for all of eternity but she couldn't. She need to stop this. Coming to her senses, Quinn swallowed a few times fighting back the knot in her throat. Harshly she clawed Rachel shirt and pushed her off. Rachel gasped and stumbled back. "Quinn?" Quinn stepped back a little. "I don't know you. I d-d-don't fucking know you! God, don't you get it? I don't fucking know you. You don't know me. You...you just don't!" Quinn could feel the tears brimming in her eyes but she held them back though. Rachel had tears silently streaming.

She shook her head and walked towards Quinn. "Quinnie? Wait, no." Quinn glared at her. "Don't call me that! I don't know you! How many times do I have to say it? I. DON'T. KNOW. YOU." Quinn shook her head and started walking away but stopped a few feet away. Without turning around she hissed out, "Don't mess with Santana. She'll only hurt you." With that she walked away. "Quinn! Wait! Don't do this to me! Please." Rachel watched as the blonde walked away. When she was out of sight she turned around and fell against the wall. "Dammit! Dammit, damn!" Rachel bit her tongue holding back a break down.

Puck rounded a corner then, smiling until he caught sight of Rachel. Running towards her. "Rach? Hey Rach what happened? Did you get hurt? Did she hurt you? Are you ok?" Rachel wiped her eyes. "No and im fine. Thanks for sending Quinn. I knew she would have done something. I'm sure she remembers. She has to or else she wouldn't have acted the way she did. She hugged me for a second. It was almost like everything was ok, you know?" Puck nodded and rubbed her back soothingly. "She'll come around, Rach. It's only a matter of time. Now c'mon. I'm hungry." They started walking towards the cafeteria when puck started laughing. "Wait hold on you never told me what exactly happened. What did you do?"

Rachel blushed and looked down. "Well um, you see when we were younger, Quinn was very much the jealous type. If anyone ever got near me or too friendly she would get all mad and act out against them. So when I saw Santana looking me up a plan popped in my head to make Quinn jealous. You know, so that she'll finally admit she remembers. In trying to do that I kind of...maybe...made out with Santana." Rachel hurried and slightly whispered the last part. "Hold on Rach I didn't quite get that. You what?" Puck smiled at the now furiously blushing girl. "I made out with Santana! God, it wasn't that bad." Puck started laughing hysterically. "Wasn't that bad? You made out with Santana! Santana Lopez! She's like the Aphrodite of this school. That's so hot! Man, why didn't you tell me? I would have been there sooner! So hot!" He continued laughing until Rachel punched his arm. Still chuckling a bit he wiped the mirth from his eyes. "Wow Rachel. I honestly didn't know you were this forward. Well then! What about Quinn though? What's your next plan?"

They walked in to the cafeteria. It was utter chaos. Food was flying and kids were covered. People were yelling and some wee even throwing punches. "Noah?" They were staring shocked. "Yes, Rach?" A kid ran in front of them covered in today's spaghetti, yelling and throwing fist fulls of mashed potatoes. "Um...does this happen often?" Puck shook his head and just stared at the spectacle. Both trying to figure out what started the food fight when a familiar yell reached Rachel's ears.

**Cliffhanger! What do you think is going to happen? I hope you liked this chapter and sorry for any mistakes. I'm posting this not even ten minutes before going to school so I didn't have much time and I really wanted to get it out there so voila there you have it! Anyway, tell me what you think. Reviews are amazing =)**


	6. Chapter 6

** Hey everybody! Hope you guys aren't too mad about waiting a bit longer for this one. I'm truly sorry but I am very lazy. I'll try not to make you wait so long but it may happen once or twice. Hope you guys like this one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 6**

Looking through crowds of kids into the middle of the large room was a bundle of red, white, blonde and brunette. Santana and Quinn were in a full on cat fight. Pulling hair that was matted with food and clawing each others faces that were caked with various foods. Even from across the room Rachel could tell there was blood drawn. They both were cut up and sporting bruises. Rachel watched as Santana got a hold of Quinn and pinned her to the ground. As she raised her fists Rachel jumped into gear. She ran straight for them. Jumping over benches and tables a like, not giving a glance when food started hitting her.

When she managed to reach the girls, Santana was pulling Quinn's hair with one hand and punching her with the other. Rachel dove and knocked Santana off. Hitting the ground, Rachel quickly scrambled off the girl and crawled back to Quinn. The blonde was starting to sit up feeling a wound on her eyebrow. Rachel grabbed her hand quickly and pulled her up. Quinn stood dazed. Blood was trickling into her eyes and down her cheek. She felt herself being pulled by someone but she couldn't tell who. Too dazed to even care. Rachel burst through the doors into the hallway. Puck being long forgotten as he joined in on the food fight.

Rachel hurried Quinn into the nearest bathroom bringing her to the sink. "Quinn? Can you hear me?" Rachel started cleaning Quinn's face with a wet napkin. Quinn didn't open her eyes or respond to her though. "Quinn? Quinnie, are you ok?" Finally cleaning the blood from her eyes, Rachel let her hand rest on the blondes cheek. "Quinn? Open your eyes, Quinnie. It's ok." Quinn sighed and slowly opened her eyes. Starring at the small brunette before her she could feel her chest tighten. "God, she's still just as beautiful," Quinn thought.

Rachel's hand was still on Quinn's cheek softly stroking it with her thumb. "Quinn? Are you ok? Your kind of scaring me right now." The smaller girl asked quietly. Quinn let her gaze fall to the ground. "I miss you," Quinn thought as she stared at the girl in front of her. She wanted so badly to wrap the girl in her arms and be with her finally. Closing her eyes, she built up barriers for her self. She couldn't let Rachel get a hold of her again. "Why can't you just just leave me alone?" Rachel's hand dropped as if it was burned. "What?" Rachel's voice broke. "Quinn, do you really want to continue this? This whole thing about you not remembering me."

Quinn shook her head but refused to make eye contact. "I don't know you. So please...please just leave me alone. I don't want this to go on." Quinn looked up briefly and was surprised to see Rachel not crying but just staring at her with a hard gaze though she could see the definite hurt in them. "You can't say you don't remember me. To say that would be saying my entire life was for nothing." Quinn looked up quickly then back down to her hands that were visibly shaking. "Your life wasn't for nothing, B-Berry. You live for a reason." Rachel laughed coldly. "Thanks. That's exactly what I wanted to hear, Quinn. Are you seriously going to keep playing this? You expect me to believe you don't remember me at all?" Quinn nodded her head slowly.

Rachel sighed and held back the knot in her throat. "You don't remember the first day you stood up for me? When I was pushed into the sand and kids were yelling at me? And then you came and told all of them off and helped me up. You were my best friend, Quinn. More than that you were everything. Absolutely everything." Rachel looked into Quinn's eyes as she poured her heart out.

"You said I live for a reason, right? Well up until now, you were my reason. It was all I ever really wanted. It was what I dreamed of for so long and now I just can't? It doesn't make sense to me how you can be so heartless and not remember spending every day with me." Quinn closed her eyes and let the girl talk. If she wanted this to end then she would have to let the girl get it all out. She wasn't sure how strong her voice would be anyway.

Rachel took a step closer. Quinn quietly watched as tears streamed down her cheeks. She didn't know what to say or do. Her heart was breaking and she couldn't bring her self to stop it. Quinn could see Rachel's resolve breaking. Her cheeks were red and tears on the brim of falling. "You promised me, Quinn. We promised each other. I waited for you. I waited for years, Quinn but you obviously don't care though. I guess you never did. Which is fine, I suppose. It is your life and all. I was just crazy to think that maybe we could be happy together again."

Rachel shook her head and let her gaze fall lower. She reached up to Quinn's neck. "This is really pretty Quinn. Who ever gave it to you must really think your special." Holding the star charm she gave the girl the day she left. Slowly Rachel leaned up and kissed Quinn on the corner of her mouth. Both closing their eyes. Quinn couldn't breath. She's longed to feel Rachel's lips on her for so long. She's missed the soft and sweet taste of them. It took all her will power to not give in though. She couldn't mess this up.

Rachel sighed and looked away. She let go and stepped back to the door. "Um, I'm sorry. This will be the last you hear from me, ok? So no need to worry your self about this whole thing. I can see now that I've made a mistake. So I guess, this is goodbye Quinn. I'm gonna go home and clean up. You should probably go get your cuts cleaned and taken care of." Rachel looked at Quinn one last time. Offering her a small broken smile she turned and left the bathroom.

Quinn sucked in a harsh breath. Something animal like and horrid sounding came from her chest as she fell to the floor and curled up into her self holding her chest. It was hard to breath and she couldn't look past her tears that were relentlessly cascading down. "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck me! God dammit! !" She yelled to the stalls. "Now Q, is that any way to use the lords name? What would your father say?"

Quinn jumped at the sudden intrusion and looked up at the Latina, wiping her eyes. She had her hands on her hips and her cuts had clean bandages on them. She was also void of all food. "Fuck off Santana. I'm not in the mood for your snarky bitch ass." Quinn stood up and wiped her eyes though the tears hardly stopped. "Damn, whats up your ass today, Q? First you look like utter shit, then you get in the way of an admittedly nice make out, you freakin jump me in the cafeteria, and now you wont even talk to me! What kind of fucked up shit is that? I thought we were friends." Quinn looked at the girl and actually felt a little bad. They were friends. Best friends at some point.

Santana watched as Quinn thought some things over. She missed her, really. She'd die before she would ever admit it but Quinn was actually pretty special to her. Not like Brittany because she loved Brittany and that was special but something close to family. Seeing her like this, hurt the brunette. She promised her that she would kick any ones ass if they hurt her and vowed to keep that promise.

"What happened, Q? Dime lo que pasó." She walked over to the crying blonde and cautiously wrapped her in her arms. Quinn stiffened for a moment but relaxed as she felt the familiar embrace of her friend. She lost it as she let all her tears run freely now. They stumbled to the floor as Santana scooted them towards the back wall. Quinn shook as her cries crashed through. Santana held her, coaxing her to explain what had happened. "Come on, Q. You have to tell me what happened so I can help you." Quinn sighed and turned into her. "I miss her, Santana. I miss her a lot and I cant keep away from her. She makes it too damn hard. She's always there, wanting me to be something so dangerous to her. I can't let her get hurt."

Santana sat there, taking in everything Quinn just said. "Who was she talking about," was all the Latina could think. "Who, Quinn?" Quinn choked back a sob and muttered into the girls chest. "I can't hear you. Who?" Santana made Quinn bring her up so she could hear properly. Quinn gave her a guilty look as she whispered, "Rachel." Santana's mouth hung open as she heard her. "Holy fuck, you like man hands? What the hell?" Quinn glared at her "Don't call her that! And no, I don't like her, I love her." Quinn said as a small smile grew on her lips. She looked down bashfully. Santana giggled at her friends blush creeping on her. "That's wanky, Q. Real wanky." Quinn scoffed as she pushed Santana's shoulder.

Standing up she looked into the mirror. Her hair was a mess and she was messy beyond belief. Her eyes were red though the tears had stopped, her cheeks were swollen from wiping at them, and her uniform was disgusting. She turned towards Santana as the girl stood up. "You don't care?" Santana gave her an odd look before understanding her question. "Oh! No, I do care. I just made out with your girlfriend and I feel like shit. I'm sorry, Q. I didn't know. I wouldn't have...well maybe. She is kind of hot in a school girl hobbit kind of way." Santana smiled as Quinn sent her another glare. "Not what I needed to know and she's not my girlfriend, Santana."

the taller girl was fixing her hair as she glanced over. "Really? Why not? Don't you love her?" Quinn felt a sort of rage build up in her. "Don't you love Brittany? Why aren't you dating her?" Santana stopped and turned towards the blonde. Quinn could see the hurt in her eyes and immediately regretted what she said. "It's complicated." Santana glared at her as she started to leave, heading for the door. "Wait, Santana! I didn't mean it like that. I was just mad. I'm sorry."

The taller girl sighed and turned around. "It's fine, Q. Not all of us get the pleasure of having that chance. If your not dating her then why not?" Quinn shook her head and walked out with her. "It's complicated." Santana nodded as she giggled. "Thanks for being there for me, S. I'm sorry I've been such a bad friend." Santana smiled and hugged Quinn before turning and walking down the hall. "Don't mention it, Q. Go get your girl, complicated or not!" Quinn smiled as she turned and walked the opposite way, heading to the girls locker room. Her hold on keeping this together and staying away from Rachel is quickly getting harder by the minute.

Finally at the end of the day, it was time for glee club. Quinn walked in and the whole room went quiet. Looking around she could see that Rachel hadn't come back. "For the best," She thought. She sat down and looked up to find everyone staring and whispering about her. Sighing she put up her bitch face. "What?" she said sharply. Most of them turned around except for puck. He got up and walked right up to her. "What, Puckerman?" He glared at her and crossed his arms accentuating his muscles.

"What did you do with Rachel?" Quinn frowned and looked around quickly. She could tell everyone was listening. "I don't know what your talking about. I didn't do anything to Rupaul." He scoffed and picked her up from her chair, turning and walking out the door. "Put me down! Puck stop it! Put me down, Puck!" He walked down the hall until they were safely away from everyone. Putting her down he resumed his stance. "What happened, Quinn? I know she broke up the fight and took you away and now she's not here. What did you do to her?" His voice grew with every word. Quinn glared at him "I didn't do anything to treasure trail!" He shook his head and smiled a little bit. "Look Quinn, you don't have to call her those names around me. I know all about your thing with Rachel. What I don't understand is why the hell your treating her like shit! She's wonderful and amazing and your so damn retarded to be pushing her away. If I find out that you hurt her more than you already have I'll-" "Ya. Ok, Rachel. I'll be over as soon as I finish a couple things." Kurt came walking down the hall, locking eyes with Quinn.

"Ok Rach. Stop crying, it'll ruin your complexion. Right. That's it. ok. Bye, Rachel." He hung up his phone as he stopped in front of the two. Looking at Puck, "Alright Puckerman, go back to class. Rachel's ok, I'll be seeing her shortly so you don't have to interrogate Miss Fabray anymore. Go on." Puck glared at Quinn for a second longer then turned to Kurt. "Are you sure? She didn't tell you what she did to her?" Kurt nodded. "Oh ya she told me but it has nothing to do with you right now. Don't worry she's not hurt right now. Now go explain some reason as to why we are not in class to Mr. Schue and then go to Rachel's and get her ready. When she says no, tell her that I said it's important. Streisand important."

Puck nodded and patted him on the back. "Thanks Kurt. I'll bring some ice cream and movies." Kurt nodded and looked back to Quinn as Puck walked away. "Well Quinn, I have to say it's finally nice to know that you do have a soul. It's admiring, really." Quinn crossed her arms and glared at Kurt. "What do you want, Hummel? I've never had a problem with you so lets not start now." Kurt shook his head and smiled. It was genuine and surprisingly comforting. "No, you haven't and I don't want to start either." Kurt took a step towards her bringing her into a hug. Quinn tensed up but eventually relaxed into it. He was warm and not pushing. Eventually he let go and backed up still smiling at her. She couldn't help but smile back. "What was that for?"

Kurt shrugged and linked their arms together as he led her down the hall. "I just thought you needed a hug. You seem to be kind of down and I've always found hugs to make me feel better so I thought I'd pass it on." Quinn nodded slowly. "Ok well, thanks I guess. So what do you want? I mean I'm not trying to be mean I just don't know why were talking." He smiled and turned to her. "Would you like to grab some coffee with me? I feel like we have some explaining to do." Quinn nodded but she didn't like the nervous feeling in her gut.

The drive was quiet as the only sound was from the radio. Kurt noticed Quinn's fidgeting as he glanced over to her. She was biting her lip and looking out the window. Kurt stopped at a small diner that looked like it belonged in the fifties. Quinn stepped out and looked around. She didn't recognize anything around her. "Where are we?" Kurt looked around and back at her with an eye brow raised. "What do you mean? You've never been over here?" Quinn shook her head and followed him inside.

"No, never. We're still in Lima, right?" Kurt nodded. "Very much so. This explains why you haven't seen Rachel until recently. She's always over here." Quinn looked at him quickly with wide eyes. "Oh, calm down, Fabray. Your interaction in the bathroom has locked her inside her room for who knows how long. Thank you, by the way, for that. You know for conversations sake, I don't think that girl has gone a full day of school yet." Kurt looked at Quinn as they sat down.

She was looking at her hands as she fiddled with the hem of the sweater she had put on after she had cleaned up. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I...I didn't want to hurt her and I-" Kurt held up his hand to shush Quinn. "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. I am however the one who's going to help you." Quinn looked at him questioningly. "Help me? With what?" Kurt reached over and grabbed Quinn's hand. "To make things better. Now, tell me about Rachel." Quinn shook her head and looked away. "I don't know her. She thinks I'm some one else." Kurt nodded and smiled at her. "But your not, right?"

Quinn looked at him about to protest but the look on his face told her there was no point. Slowly she nodded and she could feel her chest tightening up again. "Kurt, I can't. I can't let her-" Kurt raised his hand again. "No, we are not there yet. Tell me from the beginning." Quinn sighed and took a sip from her coffee. She thought back to when she first saw Rachel. "Well, it was in the second grade. I had my own group and Rachel had her self. I remember the first time I saw her. She came late in the year and no one really liked her. I thought she was really cute. She had this warm glow around her all the time just because she was always so happy. I couldn't take my eyes off her." Kurt watched quietly as Quinn drifted off into her memories.

"I remember this one time we were at lunch and my group was on the swings like normal and we were just talking about the cutest boy in school. I know we started young, right?" Kurt laughed along with her as she shook her head and looked down at the table. "Well anyway, I wasn't that into him so I didn't really care about their conversation. But at that moment I heard a scream come from behind me. I turned around and in the sand box was Rachel. Sand was all over her. In her hair, her clothes, and at a closer look there was some in her eyelashes too. Which are unbelievably long by the way." Kurt smiled as Quinn's face lit up with her memories.

He could feel how how much she cared for the girl through her words and by looking at the fondness in her eyes. Quinn shook her head and smiled. "So turns out was that these kids were picking on her and I've never liked the way kids treated each other. I thought it was dumb and just mean. I didn't particularly like those specific kids either." Quinn smiled as she remembered the faces of them. "Rachel was crying and I couldn't see anyone else but her. I heard the names they called her and I saw the dirt they kicked at her, so I ran. I ran as fast as I could." Kurt leaned forward, fully engrossed in the story.

Quinn smiled, "I literally swung my Hello Kitty backpack and knocked some kids down while jumping for her. Everyone was quiet except for this one dick. I hated him the most. He was the most vial, disgusting child I have ever met. He was still yelling, but at me now. I was seeing red and all I could think about was keeping Rachel safe. So I punched him." Kurt gasped and Quinn giggled. "I enjoyed it so much. But I wasn't done there. I started yelling and barking things that I don't even remember. But I could tell that I had said something right because most of them including the one boy, had all started crying. They left and I turned to Rachel then."

Quinn took a sip of her coffee. Trying to give her lungs a break for a few moments. "She was still crying but not as much. I remember sitting down next to her and smiling at her as I helped clean her of all the sand. We became best friends since then. Mine had left me after all that, so it was always just me and her." Quinn's smile faded as she was brought into another memory. "You see, my dad is a jack ass. A seriously, really big jerk. And as you know, Rachel has two dads. With my dad being so damn closed minded, he hated them with a passion. This one time he visited me at school. Me and Rachel had been hanging out and he saw, so he got mad. He got really mad." Kurt noticed Quinn's uncomfortable manner as she slowly wrapped her arms around her self. Kurt raised and eye brow but didn't question it.

"So I got in trouble when I got home. It was then that my dad announced that we were moving. I had spent every day and every second with Rachel as much as I could. I didn't want to leave her. Not when she made everything better. I finally kissed her on my last day there." Quinn looked down as she held back the tears that were threatening to spill.

"I had promised her that I would see her again and that we could be together but obviously that didn't turn out. I've learned a lot over the years and I know whats good for Rachel. " Quinn looked up to Kurt now with a watery smile and a small shrug. "I can't let Rachel get close to me again. I don't want her getting hurt." Kurt nodded as he wiped his eyes from the few tears that had escaped. Quinn smiled as he started laughing at him self. "Well Quinn, that was truly beautiful but still not ok. First off, I am well aware that your father is a homophobic jack ass. He's left countless things on my doorstep damning me for being gay, not to mention all the calls from the church we receive daily." Quinn looked at him apologetic but he continued before she could say anything.

"So anyway, I don't care about your father. We are here for you and Rachel. So you don't plan on getting back with her?" Quinn shook her head. "No. I don't want anything to happen to her. I feel it's better to just let her live her life. With out me to drag her down." Kurt nodded. "Well, that's not going to work." Quinn gave him a questioning look as he stood up. "Come with me Miss Fabray."

Kurt pulled her up and started for his car as he left the diner. "Where are we going?" Quinn asked confused. "You'll see." Kurt looked at Quinn and stopped in front of the car. "Quinn honey, how much do you love Rachel?" Quinn looked down at her hands again. "More than my entire being." Kurt smiled as Quinn's cheeks turned a nice shade of pink.

He jumped up and down, clapping his hands. "Let's go get your girl then!" he pushed her into the car before she could protest. Though Quinn was confused and still had that horrible feeling in her stomach, she smiled. For this moment she'll forget about her dad and Santana and anyone else in her way to Rachel. The only thing on her mind was Rachel Barbra Berry. "I don't know what's in that coffee, Hummel, but I'm willing to do this. I want Rachel back, no matter what." Quinn smiled as Kurt squealed in delight.

She was standing there in front of this house. She's never seen it before but it feels like she's avoided it at all costs like some haunted house in a movie. She couldn't move and she could barely breath. Clenching and un-clenching her hands, she slowly looked at Kurt who was patiently waiting next to her. "You didn't tell me that we were coming to her house, Hummel." Kurt smiled and laughed. "You wouldn't have known this was her house if I hadn't of told you, Fabray. Plus, what better time than now?" She looked back at the two story house.

If it was another persons house, it wouldn't have bothered her. It's painted a nice shade of pink around the windows and on the porch, with the house itself being a type of beige. The garden was full of beautiful flowers and statues of small animals. Any other day this house would seem normal but looking up at it now, Quinn felt her stomach lurch. Looking up, there was only one light on. "Rachel," Quinn thought. Her heart jumped at the thought of seeing her. To be able to talk to her like she wants to. To hug her in her arms and not have to let go.

Looking at the rest of the house one last time, she turned to Kurt. "Ready?" he asked smiling. Quinn took in a deep breath and nodded. Kurt gave her a quick hug before they walked up to the door. Raising his fist to knock, he stopped short. "Quinn?" Quinn looked at him curiously. "This isn't the end ok?" She nodded understanding the meaning of his words. It's not the end of their journey together. Kurt smiled at her and knocked. "Coming!" Quinn could hear Rachel running down the stairs. Taking in a deep breath, the door opened.

**Alright there you go =) ok so dime lo que paso means tell me what happened. Sorry if that's not correct. I'm half Mexican but I don't really speak Spanish all that often. Also sorry about any mistakes and also for the delay in posting again. Good thing is, is that school's over! Woo! Vacation time! Anyway, tell me what you think =) your reviews are awesome!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 7**

"Hey Kurt. I'm not really in the mood to go out..." Her words died as the door opened to them. Rachel gasped. Quinn was standing there next to Kurt with a small unsure smile. "Hello Rachel. Mind if we come in?" Kurt asked sweetly. Rachel just stood there, staring at them. She didn't know what to do or say. She meant it when she told Quinn she would stop. At least at the time she did but then she called Kurt and after telling him what happened he made it his personal job to get them back together. She was happy to have Kurt's help because lets face it, puck isn't very reliable. Though this was a complete surprise. He had told her he would get Quinn for her but she didn't think literally. "Rachel?" Kurt questioned as he took a step her.

Blinking a few times and managing to drag her gaze away from the blonde she stepped aside to let them in. Kurt grabbed Quinn's hand and dragged her in. They stood awkwardly in Rachel's living room. Kurt was the only one smiling. Rachel was fidgeting with her dress as Quinn was staring at her stealing glances between her and the many pictures that aligned the walls and shelves of the room. It had never really hit her how much Rachel has actually grown. She's missed so much. "Ok, well this is fun." Kurt turned to Quinn and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Remember what we talked about, ok? Tell her everything. Bye!" He yelled quickly as he rushed out the door.

The girls stood there looking at the door with their mouths hung open. Quinn was the first to recover as she slowly turned to look at Rachel. Even under the circumstances she couldn't help but have a small smile present. She cleared her throat to get Rachel's attention. "Rach?" the brunette turned quickly and stared at her. "Go home, Quinn. It's bad enough to have to be tormented at school. I don't want to be tormented in my own house as well." Rachel turned and started heading up the stairs. "Wait, Rachel!" Quinn walked towards her. "Just go home! You know where the door is." Rachel ran up the stairs and into her room, slamming the door.

Quinn stood at the bottom of the stairs. Her throat was dry and her heart was pounding. "What did I expect? I knew this would happen. Keep going Fabray," Quinn thought to her self. Slowly she walked up the stairs, one at a time. As she ascended she looked at the various pictures lining the wall. Many of Rachel and her parents. Quinn smiled as she remember the Berry men. They were more her parents than her own were. She missed them dearly. Quinn gazed over a picture of Grandma Berry and Rachel. She smiled and felt her heart tug. Quinn remembered drinking hot chocolate with her and Rach as they sat outside under the stars. She remembered her always saying that Rachel was the star but she was the galaxy that held her up. That Rachel and her would always have to be together because if not then one would always fall and implode. Quinn giggled as the memory warmed her. She was never sure if it made sense and the last part was a bit dramatic but it always made her smile.

The next few pictures she passed were of Rachel growing up. There were some of Rachel singing on same stage and others of her just smiling a perfect smile. Quinn grinned as she finally reached the top and located Rachel's room. It was the only one with a gold star on it of course. She stood there for a second, not entirely sure of what to say to her. "C'mon Fabray. You can do this. It's just Rachel. She'll understand, right? Of course she will. That's just Rachel. You love her and you have to make sure she knows that. Go on." Quinn raised her fist and knocked. "Go away!" Quinn took a step back at the force of Rachel's voice. She gulped and knocked again, though slightly softer. "Rach? Can I please come in?" Quinn could hear some rustling on the other side and then jumped as something hard hit the door. "Go away, Quinn!" Quinn was getting frustrated with Rachel. "Rachel, open this door or I swear I will knock it down my self!"

"Ha! Like you could even do that. Just go home, Quinn." Quinn shook her head and jiggled the door, making sure it actually was locked. She sighed and sat down with her back against the door. She thought for a moment and knew the only way to get Rachel to open up is to tell her everything. She closed her eyes and let her heart come out. "Hi, Rach. It's nice to see you again. I missed you so fucking much. I miss the days where I woke up and it was just a known fact that I was going to see you. I miss hugging you and playing around with you and I miss the strawberry smell to your hair." Quinn smiled as she heard Rachel move around in her room. "Quinn, what are you doing? Go away."

Quinn shook her head and continued on. "I miss my diva. I miss that girl who never let me win when we played karaoke. I missed her so much and when I finally see her again I acted like a dumb ass. I pushed her away and pretended my entire being was ok with it. I'm stupid, Rachel. A complete and utter retard. I messed up big and I am truly sorry for that, Rach. Really, really sorry for everything. I miss you and I just want things to go back. Can I explain what happened?" Quinn could hear Rachel sniffle on the other side and took that as her go.

"Do you remember my dad? I would think you do. You don't really forget about the guy who yells about you getting damned and sent straight to hell when you were young. Well, obviously he's still pretty pissed about me and you. For a while after we left he used to tell me every day that God looked down on me. That because I was with you and your family that God had stopped loving me. He called me a sinner and a child born from the devil." Quinn laughed despite the few tears that had started to fall. "It's kind of funny, you know? I was the happiest I've ever been and some how that made God hate me. I never thought it made sense. So a few years ago I ran away from home."

Rachel gasped and Quinn could tell she was sitting on the other side of the door. "I tried to make my way back to you but I didn't get that far. My dad had everyone out looking for me and finally, two days later, they found me in a park I was staying in for the night. When I got home things were worse. I don't want to get into detail but you have to understand why I didn't want you to get close to me again. I don't want my dad to ind out and then go after you. I don't want to leave again and be away from you. I just don't want you getting hurt, Rachel. You know I love you. I love you so damn much but if staying away means keeping you safe then so be it. I just-" The door opened suddenly and Quinn fell back with a yelp.

Looking up, she could feel the blush creep onto her cheeks. "Nice panties, Rach." Rachel squealed and jumped away from Quinn. Quinn smiled and giggled a bit as she sat up and looked at the blushing brunette. "Hi, Rach." Rachel shook her head and fell next to Quinn, wrapping her arms tightly around her shoulders. "Hi, Quinnie." Quinn held the brunette as she started to cry again. "Shh it's ok, Rach. I'm here. I'm here, now." Quinn stroked her back slowly, trying to comfort the smaller girl. "I missed you so much, Quinnie. I've missed you so so much. I don't care about your dad, ok? I don't care at all." Rachel clung to the girl as hard as could. She never wanted her to leave again. They sat there and cried. Quinn held Rachel as her tears racked through her.

At some point they had fallen asleep on Rachel's bed. "Rachel, honey? We're home." Leroy walked in to see the two girls cuddled together. "Oh...my." Leroy quickly but gingerly ran down the hall and called for his husband. "Hiram! Come here! Look!" they both ran back to the room and smiled. "I told you they would figure it out." Hiram poked his husband and kissed him on his cheek. "Better call Judy now before they wake up." Leroy squealed happily and closed the door. "Yes! She'll be thrilled!" He ran down and quickly called her.

"Hello, Judy speaking." The first thing that reached her ears was a high pitched squeal. She held the phone away from her ear as all she could was a loud ringing and some babbling. "Oh my goodness, Judy! You can not believe what I just walked into!" She laughed, "And what was that? Hiram wearing a Speedo again?" They laughed as he shook his head even though she could not see him. "No! Though that would be a treat! I just walked into Rachel's room and guess who was there!" Judy closed her eyes. She did not want to hear about him finding some boy in her room with her. That would just mean more trouble for the girls. "Please tell me it wasn't a boy..."

He laughed, "Oh no, ma'am! It was your lovely daughter! Little miss Quinn is here right now and their cuddling fast asleep." They both squealed "That's great, Leroy! We knew things would work them selves out! Ok great, that's good! I have to go now, ok? Russel should be home soon so I should start dinner. Good bye Leroy!" Leroy squealed once more as she hung up the phone. Judy couldn't help the huge grin that made it to her face. She jumped up and down as she went to make dinner.

Quinn woke up to a dark room. She laid there not wanting to move. She remembered being with Rachel and falling asleep. Feeling around she couldn't find said brunette. She yawned and sat up. "Why is it so dark?" Quinn said to her self as she stood up and fumbled her way towards the door. After tripping and stubbing her toe she eventually made it to the door. She opened the door and blinked at the sudden light from the hallway. Rubbing her eyes she turned and found her shoes. Taking a quick glance in the mirror to fix her hair which had somehow stayed in a pony. She made her way downstairs where she could hear pans clanging and quiet chatter.

"Oh! Look who's awake!" Leroy smiled as Quinn made her way into the kitchen. "Um, Hi." Quinn stammered as she raised a tentative hand and wiggled her fingers slowly. Both of the men gaped at her. Rachel was passing out plates around the table as she quietly giggled. "Um, hi? That's all we get? Gosh Hiram, you'd think we didn't basically care for this girl for a good portion of her childhood." Hiram laughed as his husband gave Quinn a look. She smiled and shook her head furiously as she covered her face. She ran for Leroy and threw herself in his waiting arms.

Leroy pulled Hiram over and engaged in a group hug. "Oh Baby, we've missed you. What took you so long, cupcake?" Leroy questioned as he backed up and wiped her cheeks of the moisture there. Hiram wiped his eyes and cleared his throat as he walked into the other room. "I'm sorry I...I was scared to come back." Leroy shook his head as he gave her another hug. "Hush now dear, your here now. But I don't know why you would ever be scared to come with us. You know we love you." Leroy looked at Quinn and could see tears starting to form again. " And I think we all need a break from all this crying. Don't you think? We're celebrating our reunion and we can't spoil it with these sad tears. We have all the time in the world to talk to about what happened, ok?" Quinn giggled as she hugged him once more before backing up again.

Looking around with a puzzled expression, she turned back to Leroy. "Where's Hiram?" Leroy smiled and shook his head slightly. "He's probably in the bathroom covering up those alligator tears he had earlier. Why don't I go fetch him and you can go into the living room with Rachel and set up the table, sound good?" She smiled and nodded her head as they went separate ways.

"Hey Rach." Quinn walked up behind the small girl who was facing the wall. She wrapped her arms around the girl and squeezed a little. "Hi." Quinn furrowed her brow at the girls cracked voice. Turning her around, Quinn bent to look at her face. She had tears running down her face and was quietly sniffing. "Whats wrong, Rach?" The smaller girl hugged her and buried her head in her shoulder. Muffled by her shirt, "I just didn't realize how much everyone has missed you." Quinn smiled as she rubbed the girls back in comfort. "I've missed you too, Rachel. But please stop crying. I don't think I can handle any more." Rachel stepped back and nodded as she wiped her eyes.

Quinn smiled and hugged Rachel once more time before sliding a chair out. She turned to Rachel and raised an eyebrow as she smirked. "Well, Ms. Berry? Your chair awaits." Rachel giggled and sat down. "Why thank you, Ms. Fabray." Quinn laughed as she went to sit across from Rachel. As they waited for the Berry men to come back, they had idle conversation. Mostly talking about classes and anything other than their own situations. Quinn couldn't think of a sure way to speak about things with out ruining the dinner but thank fully that's when Leroy and Hiram came back in.

"Ok ladies, lets get this dinner started, shall we? I hope you don't mind Quinn but since Rachel is vegan, you can your choice of either Tomato sauce with onion and vegan butter or you can some steak with mashed potatoes. Which will it be, missy?" Quinn smiled at the dynamic of their dinners. She remembered back when Rachel would break her vegan roll for just a bowl of ice cream. Seems like she's come a long way. "I'll have the vegan dish, please." Rachel smiled and raised an eyebrow at her. "Since when were you vegan, Quinn?" Rachel asked as they were served. "Um, I'm not but I will be right now and any other time I'm here or uh around you." Quinn looked down and hid her blush as she realized what her words actually meant. Rachel blushed as well and took a bite before saying anything. "That's very sweet of you." Quinn smiled as she continued eating as well. Leroy looked at Hiram with a knowing smile as Hiram chuckled to himself.

The rest of dinner went smoothly with only a few awkward moments on Quinn's part. They talked about how each other have been and what they've been doing over the past few years without getting into too much detail. At the end, it was time for Quinn to go home.

"Ok Quinn, before you go you have to promise me that you'll visit us often from now on." Hiram said as they all walked to the door. "I promise you guys. I'll be over so much you'll beg me to go away." Quinn responded with a huge grin. "Doubt it, kiddo." Hiram gave her a big hug and a kiss on her head before walking back to the kitchen. She turned to Leroy then and opened her arms. "Do I get a hug from you too?" He smiled and nodded vigorously before picking her up and spinning her around with a tight hug. "You haven't even left yet and I already miss you." Quinn giggled as he set her down. She shook her head, "Don't worry, Leroy. I'll be over soon, ok?" He nodded as he waved goodbye to her and went to join his husband.

She turned to Rachel with a smile. "Walk me out?" Rachel smiled and nodded as she followed Quinn outside and closed the door. They walked in a comfortable silence to the end of the drive way. "Hey, Rach?" Quinn turned to Rachel and looked at her nervously. Rachel raised her eyebrows. "Ya, Quinn? What's wrong?" Quinn looked down for a minute before re-connecting their eyes. She took a deep breath before asking, "I know I messed up, Rach, but I just want you to know that I'm going to try to make it to you. I want things to go back to the way they were cause I miss that. I miss us, you know? So, I just wanted to know if that's ok with you? I know this might be a lame way of asking and maybe it might be too soon but I want to know...I want to know if it's ok if I...court you?" Quinn stammered as she tried to stop her hands from shaking.

She looked at Rachel who was standing there with wide eyes. After a few seconds of suffocating silence, Rachel started to giggle. "Court me?" She giggled even more and was losing it quickly. "I'm sorry! You...you...want to court me?" Rachel grabbed her chest and laughed. Quinn frowned and looked down. "I'm sorry. I knew this would be stupid. I'm just gonna go, ok?" She turned and started walking away. Rachel shook her and tried to stop laughing. "Hold on, Quinn. Wait!" She grabbed a hold of Quinn's arm and turned her around.

Quinn looked at her with a new hardness over her eyes. "What?" Rachel smiled endearingly. "I forgot just how cute you could be. Court, Quinn? Who says that anymore?" Quinn looked down as she blushed. "I thought it was cute to say. Might help my chances type of thing." Rachel giggled and hugged Quinn quickly before taking a step back. Her expression fell a bit as she looked into Quinn's eyes. "Quinn, I missed you so much its incredible I went on with normal life. I've always imagined the day when we would see each other again. What I got, though, was not what I wanted. You treated me like some loser on the street. You pretended like nothing ever mattered to you and it hurt me, Quinn."

Quinn looked down and closed her eyes. "Rach, I said I was – ..." Rachel raised her hand and lifted Quinn's head. "Hey, I know. You apologized and explained. I get it. But Quinn, you have to understand that I can't just go back to things. You really really hurt me. And I think you have a lot of...what was that word? Courting? Well, you better get to it." Rachel smiled as Quinn looked up surprised. "But...i thought you were mad at me?"

Rachel shook her head. "Yes well, it seems that I can't stay very mad at you." Quinn laughed and jumped up and down. "Are you serious, Rach? You'll let me try to court you?" Rachel covered her face and nodded. Quinn threw a fist in the air as she picked her up and span her around. "Hey! But you have to make it up to me too, ok? You were a jerk, Quinn!" Quinn laughed as she set her down and hugged her tightly. "Don't worry, Rach. You'll be knocked off your feet."

Rachel shook her head and pushed Quinn lightly on her shoulder. "How are you getting home, you dork?" Quinn shrugged and looked around. "I think I might walk. You actually don't live too far from me. Maybe a mile or two." Rachel shook her head. "Your going to walk? Are you crazy? I can just ask my dads to take you!" Quinn shook her head. "It's ok, Rach. I have a lot to think about. Like the first thing I'm going to do for you." Quinn laughed as Rachel looked down and blushed. "I'll see you tomorrow, Rach. Goodnight." Quinn bent over and kissed Rachel's cheek before starting to walk down the sidewalk.

Rachel walked back to her front door. "Goodnight, Quinnie!" Rachel smiled as the blonde danced down the street. She shook her head and went inside to find her dads already in bed. She went to her room and squealed into her pillow. Right before bed she sent Kurt a quick text.

**To Kurt: Holy Streisand! I absolutely adore you, Hummel! Me and Quinn are good. Or well, on our way to good! You. Are. Amazing. Love you! I'll explain everything tomorrow. Goodnight!"**

Rachel shook her head in front of the mirror but could not shake the huge grin on her face. She took a huge breath before going to lay down. "This is crazy and unreal. Quinn Fabray is going to _court_ me. Crazy." She shook her head and finally went to bed with the smile still plastered to her face.

**Sorry about the delay, you guys. Things have been kinda hectic since school ended. I've been enforced by my mom to do a complete make over for my house. Fun stuff, I tell you. I hope you liked this chapter though =) Finally getting the girls somewhere. Tell me what you liked and sorry for any mistakes =)**


	8. Chapter 8

** Hey everybody! Finally got time to put something together. Super sorry it took me way too long to put this up. I've been swamped with this new job plus my family. I hope you like this chapter though. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 8**

Wednesday morning, Rachel walked up to her locker excited for the day. She couldn't wait to see Quinn. She had dreamt all night about them. Their old memories and new ones she was eager to make. She was happy. The happiest she's been in a long time.

She opened her locker and jumped as a card flew out at her. She looked around to see if anyone was watching but no one seemed to care. Slowly she untied the card and opened it. Inside was a familiar picture of a small brunette girl sitting against a tree. She was reading _The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_ as leaves fell around her. It was a beautiful picture of her when she was younger. Rachel could remember when Quinn fussed over her pictures. She always said the unexpected ones were the most captivating.

Below the picture was a message beautifully hand written.

**There once was a girl.**

**She had a Heart**

**She had a Brain.**

**And she had Courage.**

**She took me over the rainbow and there I had fallen.**

**An evil witch had taken me and I missed her greatly.**

**I fought to get back to her.**

**When I had succeeded,**

**I hugged her and thought, there's no place like home.**

Rachel read over the short passage a few times. She smiled and bit back her tears. She couldn't think of anything more sweet. Her smile grew as she continued onto the back of the card to read another message with the same signature writing.

**Hi Rach! Good morning...or what ever time of day it is when your reading this. I'm not really sure if you go to your locker in the morning or not. Anyway! I hope you liked the little story. I know its a bit cheesy and not very good but I only had a few minutes to think of it before cheer practice. How am I doing? Did I "woo" you? There's more to come!**

**Remember that picture? It's one of my favorites. I've always thought you were beautiful. Have a good day, Rach =)**

** -Quinn F.**

Rachel couldn't believe it. Quinn was actually serious about this. She felt her heart swell with the happiness that was over taking her. She couldn't hold it in as she squealed and hopped around. She looked around and smiled at all the students that were now watching her in wonderment. Squealing once more she grabbed her books and closed her locker as the bell rang. She walked to class with a mega watt smile that brightened the halls.

On the opposite side of the halls, Quinn watched with amusement. She knew her idea would win a smile from Rachel. She's always loved that book and playing into that was exactly what Quinn had planned to do. She watched as Rachel turned down another hall with her infectious smile. Quinn laughed to herself as she turned around and walked to her class.

Quinn shared first period with Santana and Brittany. She sat in her usual chair beside Santana. "Hey Q, how's it goin'?" Quinn smiled at her and enjoyed the loss of hostility between them. "Hey San, it's good. I'm...really happy actually. Hi Britt, how are you today?" The other blonde smiled at her but it didn't reach her eyes and she looked back down to her doodles on her paper quickly. Quinn looked at Santana questioningly.

She shrugged and looked down as well. Quinn wasn't having this. She was really happy and she wanted her friends to be happy as well. "Hey Britt? What's wrong?" Brittany shrugged and continued on doodling. Quinn shook her head and reached into her purse. "Hey Britt, if you tell me what's wrong maybe I can help and cheer you up. I have a special gift for you anyway.

The blonde looked up and smiled. "Can I have it now? Please?" Quinn giggled and shook her head. "Only if you promise to tell me what's wrong." Brittany nodded vigorously and grabbed for Quinn's bag across Santana. She stuffed her hand in and pulled out a huge bag of various candy. Santana and Quinn smiled as Brittany's face lit up. "Gosh Q, what did you do? Rob a candy store?" Quinn laughed and shook her head. "No, it's just candy I got from home. But there _is_ more. Britt just needs to tell me what's wrong."

They both looked to the blonde who was currently unwrapping some Jolly Ranchers. She looked up and then down quickly. "Can I...can I talk to you later, Q? Maybe after school at my house? I promise Mr. Tubbington won't hit on you anymore." Quinn smiled and retrieved her bag. "Sounds good, Britt. I'll meet you at my locker after school." Quinn looked at Santana who was looking down herself. She sighed as class started so she couldn't outright question her. Not to mention she felt like both of the girls needed time to talk to her but without the other girl present

She nudged the Latina and slipped her a piece of paper asking to talk after class. She nodded and went back to staring at the front of the class. Quinn smiled as so far her morning seemed to be turning out alright. She took out her notebook and started writing ideas for later on.

Class had ended and Brittany went her own way to her Art class. Quinn had noticed that the two girls were distant today. Though they sat together not one word was spoken between them and had even skipped a hug goodbye. Quinn walked beside Santana as they made their way to their next class. "So, what happened?" Santana shrugged and crossed her arms. "Nothing really." Quinn scoffed and bumped her elbow. "C'mon S, I know when somethings up with you guys. You haven't said a word to each other and I know you. Your never quiet. So tell me what happened between you two."

Santana sighed and stopped outside of their class so they could be alone. "I went to Brittany's last night. You know, as a surprise or something. I brought her favorite flowers and I even bought her stupid cat some food. I thought maybe if I talked about it with her then maybe she can be with me exclusively. Like my girlfriend or something? I got there Q, and...and he was there. That fucking four eyes was there with her." Quinn watched as Santana looked at her. She could see the pain in her eyes. She's always known how much she felt about Brittany but recently Brittany has been with Artie.

Quinn felt for her friend. She couldn't help but laugh though. Santana glared at her. "The fuck you laughing at, blondie? This isn't funny." Quinn shook her head and hugged her friend. "Look S, I'm sorry for laughing but your just not into it. You can't use lame insults like four eyes and blondie and not expect me to laugh. Its just so calm for you. And as for the Brittany situation, I really am sorry. I know how it feels to like someone and not have them reciprocate it. However, I do know Brittany. I know that she loves you tremendously. I say don't worry, S. We'll get your girl, ok?" Santana shook her head and scowled but with a playful glint in her eye. "Ya well, wheels is lucky I didn't push him into the pool." Quinn laughed again as they walked into class and took their seats.

It was quiet for a moment until something popped into Quinn's head. "Hey Santana, what _did_ you do?" Santana shrugged and continued taking notes. "I just yelled a lot in Spanish. You know, it kind of just comes out of me. I didn't hurt anyone if that's what your asking. I would never hurt Brittany." Quinn smiled at her normally tough best friend. She always loves talking about Brittany because it brings the best out of Santana. She's like a love sick puppy when it comes to her Brittany.

Santana had turned to her then and stared at her. Quinn was starting to feel uncomfortable. "Can I help you, Santana? I know im beautiful but your looking at the wrong blonde." Quinn smiled as she turned to Santana. She was indeed looking at her intensely. "What happened today?" Quinn raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Santana rolled her eyes and asked again. "What happened today, Q? Your all different somehow." She looked all over the blonde trying to figure out what else was different.

Quinn smiled and shrugged. "I went to Rachel's yesterday." Santana smiled and poked her. "Oh shit! Did you get some?" It was Quinn's turn to roll her eyes now. "No, Santana. That's not what I went for. I went to apologize for how I was behaving. I made up with Rachel...sorta." Santana genuinely smiled now as she nodded. "Good job, Q. So what did you do?" Quinn looked down at her book as she remembered the events from the night prior.

"Well Kurt took me to her house after we left glee yesterday. First we had a nice talk though which basically knocked some sense into me. So anyway I got there and obviously she was still pretty pissed about everything that happened yesterday. So I tried talking to her but she shut me out...literally. I was sitting outside her room for a while. I told her everything that had happened after I left when we were young and why I was acting so harsh. Eventually she let me in and then we hugged and cried. For a while actually. We ended up falling asleep." Santana raised an eyebrow and giggled. Quinn could tell what was on her mind.

"So you slept with Berry? Wanky." Quinn laughed and shook her head. "No, Santana. Not like that. We just fell asleep and that was it. Eventually I woke up and had dinner with her fathers. It was nice to see them after all this time. They haven't changed much." Santana nodded and smiled. She loved seeing a happy Quinn. Even if that means she has to deal with Treasure trail.

"So then what?" Santana genuinely asked. Quinn looked down as she blushed. "I asked her if it was ok if I courted her..." It was quiet for about a second before Santana burst out laughing making the whole room turn towards them. "Ms. Lopez! Is there something you'd like to share with the class? What is so hilarious?" Santana ducked her head as she tried to contain her laughter. She shook her head and wiped at her eyes. "No, sorry. I just had to break the silence." The teacher shook her head and went back to the rest of the class.

Santana looked at Quinn then and giggled some more at how red her face was. "I'm sorry but court? How ridiculous is that! Why didn't you just say 'hey I want to date you so im going to try alright'?" Quinn shrugged. "I thought it was cute. I read it in a book once, ok? Anyway, it did work for your information! She said she'd let me try. So today I put a letter in her locker and it seemed like she really liked it. Unfortunately I don't know what to do next." Santana quietly laughed a bit more before she nodded. "Alright Q, it's like you don't even know her. If you were smart you would know that music is her life, right?" Quinn nodded but was puzzled. She already knows that. "Ya what about it?"

Santana rolled her eyes and sighed. "Sing to her Quinn. I'm sure it'll get you major points." Santana watched as the light flickered on in Quinn's head. She shook her head. "That might actually work. But not for the next one. I think it might be to soon for me to just sing to her." Santana nodded. They fell quiet as Quinn started thinking about Rachel and what she planned on doing for her.

At lunch Rachel was sitting with the normal gleeks. Mercedes and Kurt were talking about some teachers new haircut and Tina and Mike were planning different dinner ideas with their parents. Rachel looked across the table and looked at the semi newcomer. Brittany had joined them recently and was now sitting on Artie's lap while they talked about her obsession with unicorns. She turned to her left and smiled as Puck came over. "Hello Noah." The boy smiled and gave her a quick hug. "Hey babe, how's it going?" She had already filled both Kurt and Puck in on what had transpired last night and this morning.

"I'm still great. How about you?" He shrugged. "It's pretty quiet today actually. It's kind of weird." Rachel nodded as she understood. She didn't realize this earlier but when no one had said anything insulting to her today in the halls or throw a slushie in her face she started to question things. "It's because Quinn called off everyone on you. Your not to be touched at all now." Kurt whispered to her. As far as he understood it wasn't his place to inform the rest of the group to their almost relationship.

Rachel looked at him questioningly. "HBIC remember? She's top dog here." Rachel nodded. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that." Rachel looked over at the table she saw the cheerios at the other day but it was full of other randoms. She looked all around in case they changed tables but couldn't see them anywhere. She was hoping to actually see Quinn today but all she got were a few glimpses in the halls.

"Where do the cheerios go during lunch?" Puck looked at her with a mouth full of food. It's the only face she ever gets during lunch. In a muffled voice with bits of food spraying out he replied, "Sue sometimes cancels their lunches and makes them practice their drills outside on the field." Rachel grimaced at his both his explosion of today's lunch coming at her and his explanation. "Is she allowed to do that?" He shrugged and went back to stuffing his face.

"I swear you were a barbarian in a past life, Noah." He made an effort to smile at her without so much food showing. She giggled and went back to her own salad. 'What could Quinn be thinking right now? What's next on her agenda for today? What should I be prepared for?' There were so many questions Rachel had. She didn't know what to do honestly.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast and it was time for glee club already. Rachel made her way there with Kurt. "So what do you think is going to happen?" Rachel shrugged. "I really don't know. I haven't been able to talk to her today." Kurt grabbed her hand and squeezed a little before letting go. "Don't worry, Rach. I'm sure she'll say something to you eventually. Lets go." They walked in and took their seats in the middle row next to Mercedes, Tina, and Mike.

Finn and Puck walked in then and smiled at her. "Hey Rachel, how's your day going?" She smiled politely at him. "It's going well Finn, thank you for asking." His face melted into this goofy expression as he sat down behind her. "You look really nice today, Rachel. Especially the back of your head." Rachel turned around to look at Finn with a weird expression. He simply smiled. "Was that your attempt at complimenting me? Well thanks I think." she turned around and looked to puck who was silently laughing at his friend. "smooth bro." Finn highfived him.

A few minutes later and Mr. Shue walked in with a few papers. "Hello class. I hope your day was good." He looked up and smiled at them. He caught sight of Rachel and gave her a look. "Nice to have you in class this time, Rachel. Plan on staying?" Rachel nodded and blushed a bit. "Sorry for the past few days Mr. Shue. A lot has been happening." He waved her off and walked to the board and wrote a single word for this weeks assignment that they had started. "Ok class before we get to our charity week, lets have Rachel here show us what she can do. How about it Rachel?"

Rachel stood up and nodded. She's been waiting for this since the first day. She walked to the center of the room and turned to her classmates. "Alright everybody, this is one of my favorite songs and I hope you like it to." Rachel took in a breath and then closed her eyes as the band started playing. She sang "Don't Rain on My Parade" By Barbra Streisand. At the end of the song she looked around at everybody. Some had their mouths open while others were simply smiling.

Mr. Shue walked up clapping. "Great job, Rachel! That was fantastic! What do you think guys?" The class clapped and congratulated her for the most part. Finn patted her on the back as she sat down. "Good job, Rach. Your an amazing singer. You should be paired with me for duets." Rachel smiled at him and nodded. "Sounds good, Finn. Though I don't know how you sing." Kurt leaned over and whispered in her ear. "He's the star child in here, Rach. Mr. Shue thinks he's the best." Rachel nodded and turned back as Mr. Shue started class.

At the end of class Rachel had made her way to the field to see if she could catch up with Quinn. The cheerios hadn't ended their sessions yet so she sat half way up the bleachers and watched as Quinn did flips and cheers. She loved being able to see Quinn like this. She was in charge and in control of everything.

She watched as Sue started barking orders to do laps until someone threw up or passed out. They got to about 35 when another brunette on the team fell to the floor. Rachel was astounded as to how anyone let the woman coach. She was going to kill someone if she hadn't already. Finally Rachel gave up on watching and took out a book to read. About half an hour later Quinn had walked up to her. "Hey, cutie. What are you doing here?" Rachel looked up at her.

She was slightly shiny from her run and Rachel could smell a slight musky smell coming from her but it wasn't unpleasant. It worked well with her natural smell and deodorant. She was also a bit out of breath. Rachel couldn't help but bite her lip. "Hey yourself. I was just going to meet up with you when you guys finished. We haven't really talked today." Quinn smiled and looked back at the team. Girls were taking the equipment back in and cleaning up. Coach had already left.

She turned back to Rachel and nodded. "I think we're just about done. Let me get changed and then we can go. Sound good?" Rachel smiled and stood up as they walked down and headed towards the locker room. "Alright Quinnie, I'll be out here." Quinn nodded as she entered the locker room to shower and change.

Rachel leaned against a wall and closed her eyes. She couldn't get the image of Quinn in a cheerio outfit after a workout out of her head. It was...enticing. Rachel loved it. She couldn't believe what was going on in her head. She could almost feel the need nagging at her to do something about it. Quinn was always beautiful. Rachel had known this ever since she saw her but she never thought of her quite like this. She never had a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach when she saw her. She knew something had ignited in her now. A type of want for Quinn Fabray.

A few minutes later and a strange minty wind hit her face in long bursts. She scrunched her face as she tried to identify it without opening her eyes. Eventually she opened her eyes and came face to face with said blonde. Her eyes shot open as she realized they were only inches apart and Quinn had her arms on either side of her keeping her to the wall. "Um...hello Quinn." Quinn smiled as she knew exactly what she was doing. "Hi there, Rach." Quinn watched as Rach looked her up and down then back up to her eyes as she bit her lip. "Like what you see Rae?" Rachel smiled and shrugged.

"It's alright." She winked at her and then ducked under her arms and escaped. "You comin' Fabray?" Rachel started walking away as Quinn watched her sway her hips. She ran after her and met up next to her. "Ya sure, Rach. So how was your day?" Rachel smiled at her. "It was pretty good. Nothing happened today that made me want to cry and run home so that's a good day right? Plus I got this amazing card in my locker this morning. It practically made my day. Thank you for that."

Quinn smiled at her as she blushed slightly and shrugged. "It was nothing really. I thought about it last night and then did it this morning. I wasn't sure if you'd like it or if you'd think it was stupid." Rachel giggled and shook her head. "I thought it was cute. I loved the story and you picked one of my favorite books. For you to remember that is crazy. Plus I loved the picture. It really reminded of the old days."

Quinn nodded as they walked towards Quinn's car. "Would you like to come over tonight? Dad's making lasagna tonight." Quinn smiled but shook her head. "I would love to but I can't. Dad's having people over and I have to be the perfect Fabray daughter tonight so I have to go and get ready." Rachel could hear the bitterness in her plans though she was smiling. "Well if you want you could always run away to our house. Ok? Just call me if you need me." Quinn laughed and Rachel was a bit confused. "I don't have your number silly." Rachel giggled as Quinn handed her phone over to her so she could type in her number. After they exchanged numbers Quinn offered Rachel a ride back as it seems puck had left already.

The ride was pretty quiet. They chatted about each others days and groaned about the piles of homework they had to do. At last they had gotten to Rachel's house. Quinn walked her up to the front of the house and smiled as Rachel turned to her. "Thanks for the ride, Quinn. It was a lot better than walking would have been. I really appreciate it." Quinn smiled and hugged Rachel. "Don't mention it Rach. If you ever need a ride just call me. You damn well know im here for you." Rachel laughed as she melted into Quinn's embrace. She was perfectly matched.

"Your amazing, you know that?" Quinn giggled as she nodded her head. "Ya I know. You've told me before." Quinn stepped back and held onto Rachel's hand. "You look nice today, Rach. I'm not sure if I told you that or not. Your incredibly beautiful and I cant seem to get enough." Rachel blushed at the sudden change of mood. Rachel's breathing labored a bit as Quinn slowly leaned in. she was about to close her eyes when suddenly Quinn's phone went off with "Jump in the line" by Harry Belafonte. Quinn quickly backed up and took out her phone.

"Hello? Brittany?" Rachel watched as panic crossed Quinn's features. "Ya I know, Britt. I'll be right there ok? I'm sooooo so so so sorry. I'll explain what happened when I get there ok? I'm not far. Yes I promised, I know. I'm sorry. I'll be right there. Ok Bye, B." Quinn bit her lip and looked at Rachel apologetically. Rachel was just confused. "What happened, Quinn? Is everything ok with Brittany?" Quinn nodded. "Ya she's fine for the most part. I promised her i'd talk to her after school today at my locker and we'd go to her house but I forgot to tell her about my dad plus I ditched her. So I need to go and pick her up and explain. I'll see you tomorrow, Rach. Tell your dads I said hello!" Quinn said quickly as she hugged Rachel goodbye and ran to her car.

"Bye Quinnie!" Was all Rachel could get out before Quinn sped down the street towards the school. She finally got there and ran for her locker inside. When she rounded the corner she came up to Brittany still munching on some candy from earlier.

"Hey B, im so so sorry for forgetting. I met up with Rachel after school and I completely lost track of everything. I hope your not mad at me?" Brittany smiled with multicolored teeth and shook her head. "It's ok, Q. I had candy so I wasn't going to die of anything." Quinn laughed as she grabbed Brittany's sticky hand to start walking towards her car.

"That's good Britt but hey look my dad called earlier and I can't go over to your house cause he's having people over so I have to be ready, ok? You know how he is. Is it ok if maybe we can reschedule and talk tomorrow?" Brittany looked at Quinn a bit worried and held up her arm. Very quietly she looked all around the visible areas of Quinn's skin. She looked over everywhere.

Quinn shook her head and took back her arm. "Let's go Brittany. I have to take you home." Brittany still looked worried and refused to move. "Are you sure, Q? You can stay at my place you know. I don't like your dad." Quinn closed her eyes and rubbed them as she held back tears that she was used to. "It's ok, Britt. I'm fine. Lets go."

They got into Quinn's car and drove in silence except for Brittany's munching. When they got to Brittany's house Quinn reached into her bag once more. She brought out a lollipop in the shape of a unicorn. She handed it to Brittany as she squealed in delight. "There you go, B. I Told you there was more. Now you remember your promise, right? The one we made a few years back?" Brittany looked at her seriously and nodded. "Definitely, Quinn. Don't worry. I won't tell, ok?"

Quinn nodded and hugged Brittany before she left. After she said goodbye she headed for her own house. She walked in and could already smell the usual food her mom makes for dinner with guest. She walked over the kitchen and found her mom preparing a roast. "Hey mom, im home." Judy turned and smiled as her daughter gave her a light hug.

"Alright sweetie, why don't you go get changed and then come down to say hello to your father. You know he'd rather see you ready for tonight than anything." Quinn nodded as she did what she was told. She had put on her yellow dress and curled her hair. She only put on light make up like her father normally likes. When she was done she headed downstairs and into her dads study.

He was sitting at his desk in his usual suit and tie, reading the paper on stocks. "Hi daddy, I'm home and I'm ready for our dinner." He looked up through his reading glasses and looked her over. When he deemed her acceptable he grunted in response and that was Quinn's dismissal. She's come accustomed to all of his methods. Most of the time they never have any communication between them. Today isn't much better. The only time he ever mentions her is when he brags about her high grades or what she is to achieve after high school.

After the dinner, Quinn said goodnight to her parents and headed for bed. It was only about 10 but she was beat. She got ready for bed and was now laying in bed. She grabbed her phone and texted Rachel hoping that she would still be awake.

**To Rach: Hey Rach! It's Quinn. I really hope your not in bed yet. I just wanted to say goodnight, Beautiful. =) I'll see you tomorrow! Sweet dreams**

A few minutes later and Quinn was starting to fall asleep when her phone buzzed under her pillow. Sleepily she grabbed it and checked the message. It was from Rachel.

**To Quinn: Hey Quinnie, no im not asleep yet. I was just about to take a shower though and then go to bed. And thank you! Your not so bad yourself ;) will do! Nighty night Quinn**

Quinn smiled at the cute reply. She couldn't wait to see her tomorrow. She had plenty of plans rolling around in her head. Way to many that she can even pick out right now. She was excited. 'be prepared, Rachel Berry.' was all she could think about.

** Sorry for any mistakes I made! Hope you liked it and I hope your not too mad at me. **


	9. Chapter 9

She was running. Her mind was fully in Flight mode and told her legs where they needed to take her. Turn right. Run two blocks then turn left. Turn left again after Blossom Ave. and run 3 more blocks. Years later she would have to remember to thank Coach Sylvester. Her training came in handy in times like these.

Quinn stared ahead at the house that had been her sanctuary for years. This two story house that held one of the two people that kept her secret, had always been there. It was a constant in her life that gave her comfort and safety. It held people who loved her like she was one of the family.

Quinn sprinted as she saw Brittany run out the door towards her. She crashed straight into her but Brittany was ready for the smaller blonde. Quickly and carefully she picked up the girl bridal style and carried her back. Quinn looked at her and tried to smile but her brain had decided she was safe and it was time for her to rest. "It's ok, Quinn, I got you. Your safe now." Quinn closed her eyes as she listened to Brittany comfort her. The inside of her eyelids got darker as she lost consciousness.

"Wake up, Quinnie." a voice called out to her. It was Rachel. Quinn smiled as she realized she must have had a dream. She could tell she was in her room as she could hear the fan she got a year ago. "Quinnie?" Quinn opened her eyes and turned to see Rachel laying next to her. Her head was propped up on her elbow and she had a mischievous smirk in place. She rested her right hand on Quinn's arm and started tracing it with different sized hearts. "Hi." Quinn whispered but she was sure Rachel had heard it.

Quinn watched as Rachel bit her lip. Her heart fluttered as Rachel leaned in closer to her ear and kissed it softly before replying, "Hi." slowly her hand moved up and across Quinn's collar bone to her cheek as she started kissing her neck. Quinn closed her eyes and moaned in approval while Rachel moved to straddle her without losing any contact. "God Rach." Quinn breathed out as Rachel's hands started moving lower to the hem of her night shirt. Her hands had made it to Rachel's bare thighs and grasped the smooth skin there as Rachel turned to kiss her full on.

She couldn't remember how much time had passed or when her shirt had made it to the floor but she was clad in her bra she wore the night before. It was all going so great. She had her girl, her Rachel, and she never planned on letting her go. They were going to be each others. Rachel sat up and smiled lovingly at her. The mood in the room had become different. It was important. Quinn knew she needed to be **here **with Rachel. She smiled softly at the brunette. "I love you, Quinn."

Quinn could feel her heart rate go up as it soared above them. "I love you so much– " The door had busted open and Rachel was suddenly gone. Her shirt was back on and the sudden increase of heart rate was of panic now. She turned to the door as her father came storming in. He dragged her out of bed and threw her into the wall. "This is your fault!" He screamed at her. His face was beet red and she could see the veins in his neck pushing against the skin. "I Didn't do anything!" Quinn shouted back. He walked up to her and slapped her hard with his huge calloused hand and as she fell to the floor he kneed her ribs.

Quinn fell to the floor gasping for air and clutching her chest. "They must have sensed you were a dyke! You screwed everything up! And now your going to pay for it." Quinn tried to crawl for the door but he caught her in the stomach with a kick sending her into the frame. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up to her feet. "Your disgusting, do you hear me? Disgusting and shameful." He punched her in the stomach and threw her by the hair again. She fell against the wall and started sliding down but he caught her shoulder and pinned her up. "Your vile!" He punched her again. "A disgrace!" A knee to her crotch. "I hate you!" A few punches to her ribs. "You are God's mistake!" He let her fall to the ground and kicked all around her mid section a couple dozen times with more insults.

Finally he spat at her before leaving to his room where she could hear her mother yelling at him. "Your too harsh on her! I don't understand why you have to..." Her mothers voice was faded out as she was sure her father would begin on her. Slowly she wobbled to her feet. The taste of metal had filled her as she swallowed the blood in her cheek and held her stomach as she walked to her dresser. She grabbed her cell phone and made her way down the stairs only stumbling once when she accidentally twisted and bothered her ribs.

She made it out to the sidewalk. She looked straight ahead and took in a deep breath, biting back the pain it caused. It was dark out but she could feel that it wasn't incredibly late. Taking in another breath she bit her lip and started jogging. Her entire body blasted in pain but she kept at it. Her mind was foggy as her fathers face flashed between her vision. "I Hate you!"

Quinn jumped as a loud crack had jolted her awake, her fathers voice gone now. She gasped and cried out as a sharp pain radiated through out her body. She fell back onto the bed that she had been laying on. Slowly as the pain settled she opened her eyes and looked around. She was in Brittany's room and Mr. Tubbington was at her feet. He stared at her with that face that says, The fuck is wrong with you? She shook her head and started searching for her phone but it was no where in site.

Brittany walked in as Quinn was about to get up. She quickly ran over and pushed Quinn back down careful not to hurt her. "You shouldn't get up, Q. Your pretty bad right now. He actually left marks this time." Quinn quickly pulled her shirt up and stared at the growing bruises that seemed to spot her stomach and chest. "Crap..." she whispered as she thought about having school tomorrow. "What time is it, Brittany?"

The blonde took out Quinn's phone and checked the time. Quinn raised her eyebrow at the girl as she handed the phone back to her. "Britt, why do you have my phone?" Brittany glared at the cat as she explained, "Mr. Tubbington was trying to call his dealer. Bad cat." Quinn shook her head and looked at the time. It was almost 3 A.M.

Quinn sighed as she rubbed her temples. Brittany climbed in next to her and just watched her think things over. "How am I going to hide them, Britt? Coach will see and she'll ask questions and then I'm gone. There's no way I can leave Rachel again." Brittany nodded in understanding. "I don't know, Q. Oh! I can make you a cast! Then you won't be able to go!" Quinn smiled at the brilliant idea that was absolutely sure to work...right? No.

"Thanks Britt but it's ok. I'm actually thinking that maybe I shouldn't be on the cheerios anymore. I don't need it." Brittany nodded but then her eyes grew wide. "But then won't your dad get mad?" Quinn pursed her lips and nodded. "Ya I know but I think it might be time to start living my own life, you know? Cheering isn't what I want to do and it's my life, not his." Brittany smiled as she carefully cuddled Quinn's side, softly playing with the hem of Quinn's shirt. Quinn sighed as she took in the comfort of her friend. She loved Brittany. She was always so understanding.

Quinn had relaxed and was starting to fall asleep when Brittany shot up. "I got it!" Quinn yawned as she slowly leaned up to take in her friend. She was sat up with the hugest smile and finger in the air. "What do you got, Britt?" Quinn asked as she was sure this would be ridiculous. Brittany laughed at her self before nodding. "You need a makeover!" Quinn giggled as she imagined the type of makeover Brittany would give her. She expected lots of color. "What do you mean, B?" The blonde laughed again gave her a look like 'Don't you get it?' Smiled at Quinn and ruffled some of her hair. "A Makeover, silly. You know like on T.V!"

"Ok well, what would we change?" The girl stared at her for a minute. Looking at her hair and her face. "Well we can cut your hair and maybe do something to it and then we can buy you new clothes! Oh! Shopping! We'll skip school and go to the mall! We'll make you, you." Quinn smiled at her excited friend. To be honest this sounded really fun. If she was serious about taking back her own life then this is exactly what she needed. She needed to do this.

Quinn smiled at her friend who looked almost lost in all the possibilities of how to change her. "Ok Britt, lets do this." Brittany squealed and hugged her best friend tightly. "Ah! Britt let go! Ow!" Pain shot through her entire body. It was deep and excruciating. Brittany let go immediately and backed up slightly. "I'm so sorry Quinn! I didn't mean too!"

Quinn fell back and sighed. Her pain was slowly, oh so very slowly, going away. After a few minutes she opened her eyes and looked at Brittany. She was sitting across the bed covering her mouth with pure guilt in her eyes. Quinn could feel the guilt just washing off the poor girl. Quinn smiled and started giggling which made Brittany start to giggle.

Quinn shook her head as she motioned the girl over. When Brittany didn't move an inch and had the same scared expression on, Quinn sighed again. "It's ok, Britt. I'm fine. You just...startled me a bit." Quinn tried her best to give the girl her best/cheesiest smile. Brittany giggled and slowly made her way over and under the covers again.

Quinn smiled as she cuddled her side again. Brittany was always the cuddling type which made sleeping over a whole lot better. Quinn always loved contact. "We'll do this makeover tomorrow, ok?" Brittany smiled and nodded. "Ok." Quinn nodded and carefully turned off the lights next to her. She was exhausted and if she planned on spending the day at the mall with Brittany then she was going to need her rest.

The next day the two girls were walking around the mall. "Hey Quinn! Look at this dress! It's super cute, right?" Quinn watched on as Brittany ran from window to window trying to find the best look for her. "Ya Britt it is but um that's not the look I had in mind. Maybe you can get it though for your self. It'd look great on you."

Brittany smiled and ran into the store conveniently called **Invent Yourself**. While she grabbed the yellow and white tie dye duck dress and ran to try it on, Quinn looked around at the other styles of clothes. She had already bought a few shirts and some jeans. They were mostly band shirts and some were just different kinds of blouses and such that Quinn took a liking too. She also had her fair share of cute dresses and skirts but not as many.

Eventually Brittany came out with a new wardrobe and so did Quinn. "I can't wait for everyone to see the new you, Quinn. It's going to be awesome!" Quinn laughed as she spotted a vendor in the middle of the mall. They had a whole mess of hair dyes with a bigger selection of colors than Brittany's closet.

"Lets check this out, ya?" Quinn said absentmindedly as she pulled Brittany towards the cart. Brittany squealed as she looked at all the colors. "Look Quinn, they have chartreuse! And indigo!" Quinn smiled as her friend picked up tons of exotic colors but she already had one in mind. She had seen it quickly and knew it was the one. It screamed perfect. It was called "Tastes Like Pink" and had pink colored booze around the rim. It was perfect.

"I want this one." Quinn said as she picked up the container. Brittany walked over and smiled with confusion. "Pink? Um...Ya! But...why?" Quinn giggled and slightly blushed as she thought of the reason. "Well it happened a while ago, when me and Rachel were kids, we had stolen a few drinks from my parents cabinet." Quinn smiled at the memory of Rachel's face as she brought out the drinks from her backpack. "They were partially full but my parents wouldn't notice. They always had the cabinets stocked full. A few missing drinks weren't going to make a difference."

Brittany listened intently as she watched Quinn's eyes get lost in the oblivion of her past. "So we ended up having a few. Mind you we were only kids at this time. So you can imagine just how well we handle it." Brittany giggled as Quinn shook her head and looked back down to the small can of hair dye. She was dead set on this color. It could have been any shade of pink and she wouldn't care. The name sold it for her.

"I didn't drink as much as Rachel only because I knew one of us had to watch over the other and be the "responsible" one out of the two. So I let her drink. And drink. And drink some more. Now Rachel had never in her life ever came close to drinking alcohol. I mean she hardly went near soda as it was. So you know, she was hammered. So she took a huge gulp of her drink and belted out to the world that it in fact tasted like pink." The girls laughed as Quinn held up the can and showed off the name. "Hence my need to buy this particular color."

Brittany nodded vigorously as she grabbed the can and paid for it herself. Just one can. "Uh...Britt? I have long hair, remember? I think im going to need a little bit more than that." Quinn said as she started to grab a few more cans. Brittany hurried over and grabbed her hand before she could get any. "Nope. Lets go home now." Brittany dragged Quinn all the way out of the mall and had practically shoved her into the car.

"Geez Britt, got a hot date to get to?" Brittany laughed and shook her head. "Just with the scissors in my room." Quinn gulped and gave Brittany an incredulous look as she smiled on, completely serious. "This...should be interesting," Quinn thought as they pulled into Brittany's driveway.

An hour or two had passed since she had taken a shower and sat on a stool in front of Brittany with a pair of scissors. The girl wouldn't clue her in at all as to what she planned on doing so Quinn had nothing but to talk about other means. "So Britt, tell me what happened between you and Santana." The barber blonde had stopped cutting for a second before continuing on and sighing. Quinn could feel the mood in the girls bathroom slowly change from awkward to the pain Brittany was feeling.

"I broke things off with Artie. I love him. I really do but he's not always as patient as San is. He had left after Santana came the other night because he got mad at me." Quinn furrowed her brows as she felt Brittany cut a random piece of hair without measuring or anything normal hair stylists do. She was really hoping that this came out good. She had trust in the girl. "So, what did he get mad about though? Just because San came over?"

Brittany nodded though she knew Quinn couldn't see her. "Sorta. He was annoyed when she came over and interrupted our make out time but that wasn't it. After San had left her flowers and cat food, I had realized what she wanted. I felt really bad, Q. So I wanted to call her or go after her or something but Artie wouldn't let me go. He kept telling me it was stupid of her to come over like that." Quinn raised another eye brow as she listened to Brittany. "So I told him that I loved her. More than I could ever love him but I still loved him. He called me stupid for wanting to go back to her. So I kicked him out and told him we were done."

Quinn couldn't believe it. Artie was always so nice that she couldn't believe the fact that he called Brittany stupid. No one does that. Your an idiot if you think you can do that to Brittany. She's a very special friend to Quinn and he will most certainly have to deal with her when she gets back to school. "So does San know this?" Brittany ruffled Quinn's newly cut hair and shook her head. "No, she doesn't know. I was going to tell her but she seemed mad."

Quinn turned around in her seat and faced the tall girl. "She was hurt, B. You know she loves you so much and seeing you with him like that, like she wants to be with you, it's complete torture for her. I think if you give her time to be able to become more confident with being herself around the school and town then I think a great relationship can come out of it. Both of you just need to compromise and be patient. Ya?"

Brittany nodded and Quinn could see her pout that always formed when she was even remotely sad about anything. As Quinn smiled at the blonde to cheer her up, her phone buzzed from her pocket. "Speaking of..." Quinn had gotten a text from Santana. It was attached with a picture.

** From San: Hey Q. I don't know where you are. Britts not here either. Are you with her? Anyway I felt the need to let you know that Frankenteen is hitting up your girl. Take a look.**

Quinn opened the picture and was instantly furious. Rachel was leaning against her locker as Finn leaned on his arm off the wall and angled himself slightly over her. To say he looked sleazy and she looked almost dazzled would be an understatement. Quinn could feel the ridiculous overgrown hormones coming off the picture of him.

Brittany looked at the picture and shook her head. "Oh no, Q! We have to stop him from crushing Rachel with his body. She won't survive it. She's so little!" Quinn would've laughed at her friends panic but she was too peeved off. Finn Hudson wanted her girl and there absolutely no way she was going to let that happen.

"Come on, Britt. We have to finish my hair." Brittany smiled and grabbed the hot pink can of dye. As she put on gloves and started working on Quinn's hair, Quinn closed her eyes and tried to relax. "Calm down, Fabray. It's Rachel your talking about. She loves you and you love her. Finn can't get in the middle of that." She told herself this over and over again until Brittany tapped her in the shoulder.

"Ok, Q. All done. Now we wait." Quinn nodded and stood up to check it out in the mirror but Brittany stepped in front of her and pushed her down. "Nope, you can't see it until it's completely done. I think you'll like it." she said with a huge grin. "How crazy is it, Britt?" Quinn asked a bit nervous. She's never had a rebel appearance only a rebel attitude. This was a big change for her and it was definitely going to cause some stir.

An hour and a half later and Quinn came out with short, hot pink, amazing hair with some blonde splashed in there (Quinn's choice). To say she absolutely loved it was an understatement. "It's amazing, Brittany! You did a great job, thank you." Brittany smiled as she looked at her masterpiece. "Thanks, all I had to do was think of ducks and dodge ball."

Quinn shook her head and looked at the mirror. She couldn't see the connection between the two but if that's what gets Brittany to create this then so be it. As Quinn looked over her hair again her phone began to ring. She looked down and smiled as Rachel's name shown back at her. She quickly picked it up and winked at Brittany. "Hey Rach. Hows it going?"

Brittany's face lit up as she heard the brunettes name. She started dancing around the room and Quinn had to hold her laughter in and concentrate on Rachel. "Hi Quinnie," Quinn completely faced away from Brittany as she listened to the girl's voice. It was soft and calm. "where were you today? I missed you."

Quinn's chest fluttered as her lover for the girl grew just a little bit more. "I miss you too, Rae. I'm sorry I wasn't there, I spent the day with Brittany. I'll definitely be there tomorrow though, ok?" Quinn nodded in confirmation though she knew she couldn't see her. "Oh ok then. Are you ok?" Quinn's smile fell as she remembered the yellow and purple bruises that lined her body under her shirt. "Of course. I'm fine. Are you?" Rachel sighed and Quinn couldn't help but feel enticed by the small noise. "I guess so. Finn is so persistent. I've told him a couple times now that I don't like him any more than a friend. I'm just not into him but he still insists on advancing. I don't quite have the heart to tell him that he needs to stop."

Rage filled within her. Finn Hudson needs to be stopped. "Do you want me to do something about it? I can tell him to back off." Rachel hummed on the other line as she thought about it. "I don't know, Quinnie. I like being his friend and I really don't want to hurt his feelings." Brittany coughed in the back round and Quinn turned towards the girl. She was holding the fat lord himself and made sure to show that he was crushing her. The cats face couldn't have been any less enthusiastic.

Quinn giggled at the duo which had made Brittany laugh as well. "Quinn this is not funny! Its a serious matter." Quinn laughed more as Rachel huffed into the phone. "I'm sorry Rae. I wasn't laughing at you or anything. I'm just watching a cat squish my best friend. Hey um, I have to go ok but I will definitely see you tomorrow. Or well...lets just say you'll definitely see me. I love you, Rachel."

Quinn smiled as she was sure Rachel's cranks were turning in her head. "Ok Quinn, what are you planning? You can't just tell me something like that and then claim to...-" Quinn laughed as she interrupted her. "Bye Rach." she hung up and smiled towards Brittany. "Ready to play dress up?" Brittany nodded enthusiastically as she jumped up from the bed much to the dismay of the cat. As Quinn rifled through her bags of clothes she got a text.

**From Rachel:** **Rude. I love you too Quinnie. See you tomorrow. XO.**

**Alright so there's another chapter =) I'm not so sure how I do on the dream/flashback part. Let me know what you guys think.**

**Also, I've been really trying to get quicker with these updates but life keeps getting in the way. So I know my writing style is much different in here then in my other story and I don't think ill be changing it. So just a heads up I suppose. Thanks for reading =] Reviews and comments always make me happy ;)**


End file.
